Shattered: Mirrors
by Wing of the Night
Summary: Where? Where is he? Where's the young death god? Where is Death The Kid? Kid's going on a mission by himself. How will everyone else cope with the reaper's absence? Maybe some pairings? You'll find out...
1. Chapter 1: 12 days A dance with death?

**Vila- Hey sorry guys! I kinda died for awhile but now Im back! Muhahah... And I'm out to torture a group of people... Mostly Maka and Kid... Sorry Maka!**

**Kid- Your not gonna apologize to me? **

**Vila- Nooo**

**Kid- WHY? DO YOU LIKE TORTURING ME?**

**Vila- Yep... *whispers* Just because your my favorite...**

**Blackstar- Wait a sec... You said you died and now your back... Does that mean your a zombie? O.O**

**Everyone- ... No Blackstar... ITS CALLED SARCASM!**

**Kid- Anyways... Vila doesn't own Soul Eater...**

**Maka- Read and review!**

**Vila- T^T poor Kiddo...**

**Kid&Maka- !**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The perfect day to disappear,<em>**

**_with out anyone drawing near._**

**_Those who searched were sure to fail,_**

**_there is no happy end unlike a fairytale._**

**_You can not find death,_**

**_until your last breath._**

**_In the form of your friend makes it longer,_**

**_And the meeting makes no one stronger._**

**_For when you die your soul to leave,_**

**_But memories to grieve,_**

**_Like a taken token..._**

**_Mirrors that are forever broken..._**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter one: 12 days- A dance with death?<span>_

_Maka's POV-_

November 26, 12 days before...

"Oi Soul hurry up! We're gonna be late for school!" I said running down to Soul's motorcycle, him right behind me.

"Ya ya... Get on." He said turning on the engine. I sat behind Soul as he drove off. We stopped in front of the academy. We jumped off and ran towards Stein's classroom.

"Today we'll be dise-... Hurry and sit down before I get the scalpel out." Stein said as we walked into the room. We ran to our seats. I sat down between Liz and Kid like usual.

"Hey Liz." I greeted.

"Hey Maka you missed it Stein through a scalpel at Blackstar... It hit him in the face... Frikken hilarious..." Liz said quietly.

"Nice. Are we doing another dissection?" I asked taking down the notes on the board.

"What else did you expect? A lesson on soul study? Ya right." Liz shivered as Stein took a poor bird out from the cage and setting it on the table.

"Hey Kid." I looked over at him and he looked up from his paper.

"Hello Maka... Here." He greeted then handed me some papers. "There the notes from this lesson. I wrote you a copy."

"Thanks Kid." I smiled taking the paper gratefully.

"Anytime Maka... So how'd the mission go?" He asked leaning back.

"Oh it was a breeze. Our 58th soul! Well, at least we're half way there. What about you?" I said looking over his notes briefly.

"Well our mission went well. 50 soul's for each unfortunately." He frowned. "But well get there."

"Ya. Hey I have another mission coming up do you wish to join me?" I asked wanting him to come along.

"Sure that will be fun." He agreed smiling. Suddenly he frowned and crossed his arms. "When is it?"

"The 28th." I replied raising an eyebrow as his frowned turned back into a small grin.

"Ok then that should work." He said looking away from me. Something was off, I could see it in his soul that something was nagging at him.

"Something wrong Kid?" I asked.

"Oh um.. No no. Everything's fine, why?" He said picking up his pencil like he was nervous.

"Something seems to bother you. You can tell me Kid." I said trying not to pry.

"No no I wish not to burden you with my problems..." He replied looking at me. "I believe something is asymmetrical is all."

"You sure?" I asked knowing he was lying as he simply nodded and ran a hand through his hair. As he moved his hand away suddenly a shiny object whisked past and hit the wood behind us.

"I'd be quiet or I'll hit more then just your hand Kid." Stein said rolling to the board on his chair.

"Ouch." Kid said as my attention snapped back to him. His hand was bleeding the scalpel had gotten him pretty good.

"Oh geez Kid you ok?" I asked Liz looking over at the commotion.

"I'll be fine just a scratch." Kid shrugged. I sighed as he would be fine.

"That crazy bastard..." I heard Liz mumble.

I tried to listen to Stein's lecture to busy noticing Kid's wavelengths were confused. I felt his gold eyes glance at me every once in a while. Liz's hand slid towards me a piece of paper in her hand. I unfolded the paper and read:

So not cool Maka. Would you just tell him? Geez...

I looked over at Liz and she pointed at Soul. I glared at him and he rolled his eyes. I tore up the paper and focused on writing notes ignoring everyone else.

* * *

><p>School ended quickly it seemed. I stood at my locker taking out the homework.<p>

"I'm gonna go start the bike since you are obviously taking your time." Soul said walking away. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey sis!" I heard Patty yell as the trio came down the hall.

"What Patty?" Liz asked.

"Pig."

"Uhh ok..." Liz replied.

"I'll meet you two at home. Ok?" Kid said.

"Ya sure." Liz said taking Patty away. I looked over at Kid who was at his locker.

"Hey Kid." I said shutting my locker and walking over.

"Oh hello Maka." He smiled taking a book out of his locker then looking at me. "What can I do for you?"

"Well because Soul made me late for class I didn't understand the lesson fully. I was wondering if your not busy this afternoon if you could help me." I said hugging my books closer.

"Oh. Sure of course Maka. Are you doing anything around three?" He asked closing his locker.

"Nope. Where do you want to meet?" I asked smiling.

"How about my house?" He replied.

"Its a date." I smiled as he nodded and walked off.

"You like him don't you?" Liz's voice said from behind me. I whipped around to face the tall blue eyed girl.

"Liz! How did you.. Its not right to listen in on conversations!" I glared.

"It wasn't just me..." Liz said pulling Tsubaki out from behind the wall.

"Tsubaki!" I exclaimed.

"It wasn't my idea Maka honest." Tsubaki said holding up her hands in defense.

"But you do huh!" Liz said clapping her handing jumping. "Good! Kid does need a girlfriend..."

"Im not his girlfriend!" I yelled.

"Whose girlfriend?" Someone asked. I turned around to see Blackstar.

"No ones! Mind your own business Blackstar!" I said.

"I could understand if you wanted be my girlfriend Maka. A BIG STAR LIKE ME IS IRRESISTIBLE!" Blackstar said pointing a thumb at himself.

"Umm... Heck no." I gagged.

"Not you Blackstar." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"I wouldn't go for tiny tits anyway besides the girlfriend spot is reserved." Blackstar smiled.

"Hey!" I exclaimed when he called me 'tiny tits'.

"Reserved for who!" Liz asked ready for the gossip.

"You'll find out sooner or later. Anyways come on Tsubaki. I'm starving!" He said grabbing Tsubaki's hand and pulling her along.

"Ya ok." She smiled waving at us.

"Ok come on. I'm going to get you ready." Liz jumped excitedly grabbing me hand and pulling me out the academy.

"What? Its just a study!" I said trying to hold onto my books.

"Shhh!" Liz said covering my mouth as she pulled me towards the Gallows Mansion.

She snuck us in the back door and through the large symmetrical kitchen. It always amazed me that Kid could make his entire house perfect especially because it was so huge. Liz pulled me up some stairs and into her room. She threw me on her bed and walked out of her room closing the door.

"Hey Liz Maka's coming over at three alright?" Kid's voice said behind the door.

"Ok Kid." Liz said opening the door and sliding back in. "Ok he's going semi dressy. I'll have to correspond."

"What does that mean? Liz come on... Liz... Liz..." I replied anxiously as she stepped toward me with an evil smile.

Ten minutes before three Liz snuck me out of her room in a white shirt with my normal black coat and a black skirt. She had put my hair down with a gold headband. When she shut the back door she held me at arms length.

"Symmetrical. Formal. Perfect." She commented on her work. "Ok now make this date worth while."

"What? Its not a date!" I said as she pushed me towards the front door.

"Sure it isn't. Ok knock now its exactly eight minutes before three you know Kid." She said rolling her eyes. She then gave me a thumbs up. "Good luck!"

"But Li-.." My sentence trailed off as Liz ran off. I finished glaring at her and knock on the door twice.

Probably eight seconds later he two large doors swung open revealing Kid. He wore black pants and a black jacket with a white under shirt. His golden eyes focused on me and he smiled. He stepped to the side and swung out his arm.

"Hello Maka. You look truly amazing." He commented as his usual gentlemanly self.

"Why thank you Kid. You look symmetrical as usual." I commented back and he grinned.

"I set up to study in the library is that alright?" He asked shutting the door.

"Oh of course where ever is fine." He lead me up the stairs and down a corridor.

Liz and Patty sat down in a living room but looked at us as we passed by. I glared at Liz as she just smiled.

"Oh hello Maka." She greeted.

"HI MAKA!" Patty exclaimed.

"Hello." I replied.

"Me and Maka are going to study in the library. If you need me I'll be there." Kid told them. Liz nodded and smiled at me.

"Come on Kid I have some notes I want to show you." I said smiling evilly at Liz. I grabbed Kids hand and started walking. "Later guys."

"Bi Maka." Patty said.

"So Kid which way?" I asked walking down a corridor.

"Oh umm left." He said as we walked.

Liz was going to spy on us I knew that for sure. A date... I admit I liked Kid a lot as a friend and comrade. I did have a tiny crush on him but I didn't know for sure I never did at that kinda thing.

"Alright here we are." He said pushing the doors open.

There was bookshelves everywhere and a huge desk in the center. The library was utterly symmetrical. Some music played lightly.

"Whoa this is awesome." I said looking around.

"Thank you. You can borrow any books you like." He said letting go of my hand. I blushed turning away so he couldn't see.

"We'll we should start." I said smiling. "Thanks again Kid."

"Its no problem. I know you like books anyways." He smiled. "Here have a seat."

He pulled out two chairs from the desk and we sat down. I could sense Liz walking towards the library as I got out a pencil. Kid pulled out some notes setting them down perfectly.

"Ok so the first part of the lesson was that..." He let his sentence fade. I could feel his soul perception scan the room. He leaned over. "Why is Liz spying on us?"

"I think she thinks we're on a date. I told her it wasn't but you know Liz." We whispered.

"Yes that's just like her. Its also just like her to interrupt our studies." He concluded.

"Ya probably." I agreed.

"Well then lets make it worth her while." He smirked and flipped through a book. I raised on eyebrow. "Just watch."

"Okay..." I said grabbing a pencil. He scooted his chair over and looked at my paper.

"Alright good but..." He leaned over and wrote on my paper. "There's a hint."

"Oh I get it now." I said doing the homework problems. I reached for a book as Kid did the same. "Oh sorry."

"Here." He said opening to the right page and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I said taking the book.

After a couple more problems I looked over at Kid as he smiled evilly. The music stopped for a second then started playing one of my favorite songs. I didn't like music that much but I loved the song. I quietly hum the tune an tapped my finger against the wood. I looked at Kid when he suddenly snapped his finger and stood.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked suddenly holding out his hand. "Its obvious you like this song and plus its good for matching wavelengths."

"Uh you dance?..." Kid nodded as I smiled when Liz's soul was completely jumping up and down. "I... I don't Kid I... Alright you lead."

Liz basically exploded when I stood up and took his hand. Kid smiled.

"Well Liz is happy." He grinned as I put my hand on his shoulder.

"So am I." I said quietly very embarrassed looking at my feet.

"Me too." I looked up at him.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have great friends and well then there's Blackstar." He smiled.

"So you have favorites huh? Be honest who would you consider friends from okay to great?" I asked curious.

"Hmm... Well I would say Blackstar's ok. Tsubaki's in the middle along with Crona just because I don't know them as well as I'd like. Soul would be next. I say the tie for first is Liz Patty and you." He smiled spinning me around.

"Really? Why me?" I asked.

"Well your intelligent and... Very symmetrical." Then he smirked. "And if you can kill a kishin your ok in my book."

"Really?" I giggled as he spun me around.

"Yes really." He smiled.

"Well I have to say sometimes your easier to understand then Blackstar, but then again he's kinda an idiot." I smiled.

"Well academically speaking yes very much... But he's just got a lot to learn." Kid answered.

"Only you and Tsubaki probably understand him." I frowned. "I don't think I'll ever comprehend him."

"That's alright though I mean I'll never comprehend Crona." He nodded.

"Ok your right." I replied.

"When am I not?" He smirked. "Anyway Maka... What about you?"

"Huh? Oh. Umm... The same basically. Though at least your not like Soul who doesn't have the decency to look away when Blair well.. Ya... You do thank god." I grinned.

"Hmm... So I'm tied with your weapon and your tied with mine. Interesting..." He smiled nodding.

"Liz and Patty though they are... Umm..." I thought for a moment.

"Unique?"

"Ya. Unique especially Patty." I laughed.

"To this day I don't understand how she could be so... Well Patty..." He shook his head grinning.

"Patty is Patty nothing else to it..." We laughed. "What about Liz? I mean she's pretty, street smart, and kind."

"Very true. Those two are like my sisters. Only we're way different and they aren't grim reapers and what not but you get it. Despite our differences I'm proud to have them as my friends." He smiled spinning around once more as the song started to end.

"That's exactly how I feel towards Soul. He's a really cool person too." I smirked as Kid instantly got the joke.

"So not cool Maka." He said laughing. Soon that song started to slow down.

"Kid?" I asked after our laughter stopped.

"Yes Maka." He answered.

"I um.. Wanted to..." I shook my head. "Never mind I'll tell you later."

"How long would later be?" He frowned.

"I don't know why?" I asked confused.

"Maka... Im le-..." The music stopped suddenly with a loud last note making me jump a bit.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"Its fine."

"What were you saying?" I asked.

"Kiddo~Kun!" Patty said bursting into the room. She looked at us. "Oh sworry!"

She turned and left the room in an instant. Kid and I just stood there too confused to blush and jump away from each other.

"What just...?"

"I have no idea." Kid answered as another song started. He took a step back.

"Ok no more interruptions what were you saying?" I asked.

"Never mind." He answered looking at the ground. "Would you like a snack?"

"Umm. Ya sure." I said smiling.

He let go of my hand that I didn't know he was holding and walked to the door. We walked out and he lead me down the halls into the kitchen.

"How about some strawberries?" He asked opening his large symmetrical fridge.

What else could you say about Kid's house? It was beautiful and clean, but that's not the right word. The only word you could say was symmetrical. If a speck of dust was off and didn't match up with the other speck of dust on the other side of the house, Kid would know.

"Yes please." I answered and he nodded. He pulled a small plastic bowl out of the fridge and set it on the table.

We sat down on the couch and Kid set the bowl down on the table. I smiled and took a strawberry popping it in my mouth. I smiled at the sweet taste covering my mouth.

"These are delicious." I told Kid as he picked one up.

"I agree." He nodded.

I took another and noticed all the seeds were lined up perfectly and the tops of the fruit were cut perfectly. I giggled and ate it. Liz walked in smiling.

"Hey Liz." We greeted.

"Hey guys. Whatchya doing?" She grinned taking a strawberry.

"Nothing much." I answered taking another and giggling at its symmetry. "Just admiring symmetry."

Kid looked at me and smiled eyes glistening. Liz rolled her eyes and tossed the strawberry into the air catching it in her mouth.

"Behold. The fruit catching Thompson!" I laughed.

"Haha." Liz said sarcastically.

"And she caught it perfectly. Bravo." Kid clapped.

"You and symmetry seriously... You guys wanna watch a movie or something?" Liz suggested.

"There's nothing wrong with loving perfection." Kid defended. "I don't mind. What about you Maka?"

"I wanna play a game!" Patty said running into the room.

"Alright a game." Liz nodded.

"What game do you wanna play Maka?" Patty asked smiling.

"How about you pick Patty?" I nodded.

"Hide and seek!" Patty shouted jumping up and down. "Kid go with Maka so she don't get lost! I'll go with sis!"

"Alright." I agreed slightly blushing.

"Okay you two are it! Come on sis! Count to 88!" Patty smiled grabbing Liz's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"At least it's 88." Kid sighed. "Oi... Patty can be so crazy."

"Very, but you gotta love her." I nodded.

"Ya..." He sighed.

I smiled and looked at him. He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and stood. He lead me through the halls still holding my hand making me blush. As we pasted some doors I heard music playing from behind one.

"Liz left her music on again." Kid said opening a door on his left.

I didn't see much of the room but I heard the music blaring through the speakers and then silence. Kid shut the door behind him and led me away. We heard giggling from the room. Kid smiled and looked at me. I followed his gaze and saw Patty's boot.

"Do you see them Maka?" Kid played.

"Shhh Patty..." Liz scolded quietly.

"No Kid.. Hmm maybe in the library?" I asked giggling.

"Yes let us look there!" He nodded.

We walked away and started laughing when we were out of earshot. Kid suddenly frowned.

"Whats wrong Kid?" I asked.

"If you would... Can you come with me?" He nodded and walked down the hall.

"Ok sure." I raised an eyebrow.

We stepped up into another corridor. He stopped at the end of the hallway and opened the door. It opened up to a huge dimly light room probably the size of my apartment. There was one big black and white perfectly made bed with nightstands on either sides. On the nightstands were lamps with a classic shinigami skull mask balancing on the leg spikes with two books lined up perfectly. There were two tall bookshelf's filled with tons of books, some pictures, and boxes filled with stuff I couldn't see. There was a picture of Kid and Lord Death standing in the Death Room together. Lord Death held up his hand in a peace sign while Kid smiled slightly. Another was of Liz and Patty sitting on the couch. Patty smiled widely with a bowl of popcorn in her hand while Liz sat painting her nails smiling at the camera. There also was one of everyone together. Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, me, Kid, Liz, then Patty from left to right. We all stood laughing and smiling. Soul and Blackstar highfived while Tsubaki smiled her usual grin. Patty hugged Liz with her tongue sticking out. Liz had her hand on Kid's shoulder. Kid was smiling but I noticed he was looking at me his eyes sparkling. I stood there hands behind my back grinning with my head tilted towards Kid.

I walked up to the picture and smiled. Remembering that day. It was after we defeated the kishin. We just played our first basketball since then me making most of the goals. Death City had been all fixed up and everyone was happy and celebrating. I picked up the picture gently and held it in my hands.

"That's a great photo." I smiled putting it back.

"Ya... Liz printed out everyone a copy." Kid said behind me.

"I put mine next to my mom's postcard." I grinned.

I turned around and saw Kid standing next to the bed.

"So this is your room? Its nice." I grinned.

"Thanks." He shrugged.

Then I noticed the black suitcase sitting on his bed. I frowned. It looked like someone was beginning to pack for a very long trip.

"Where are you going?" I asked stepping towards him.

"A special mission my father gave me." He sighed turning and sitting on his bed.

"When do you leave?" I asked frowning.

"December 8th." He sighed.

"How long will you be gone?" I asked sitting down next to him.

"A very long time... If I had to guess probably... Two to four years maybe..." He said then ran a hand through his hair.

"What?" I exclaimed standing up eyes widening. "Two to four... Years?"

"Yes. Fortunately I won't be taking the girls with me either." He said and shook his head.

"You aren't taking your weapons? How is that fortunate? Do they even know?" I yelled.

"No they don't... Not yet anyways." He stood. "This mission is far to dangerous for them to come with me. Plus I don't want to tear them away from here. They live here. You guys are like their family, you, Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar... Everyone. I won't take those two away..."

He looked at me with sad amber eyes. I understood his reason for leaving the two behind. The sisters grew up on the streets of Brooklyn. They never really had anyone but each other when Kid came. Then we became a little family. Kid though... If he would be gone for so long he would get lonely. Kid was always one who made sacrifices for people he cared for. Not many people could wrap their heads around Kid. Even if they could he was still a mystery. He was always so straight forward, perfectly organized, and formal. A perfect kid. He was more to us. He was a wonderful friend, fun, and well... He wasn't just Death The Kid... The son of the death god. The next grim reaper... He was Kid...

"But why so long? I mean I'm speaking for everyone here but we'll miss you too much." I sighed.

"I know, but reaper duties called when they call... Its hard because I'm the only mobile reaper... Everything my father can't do rests on my shoulders." He frowned.

"Everyone will help you. That's what friends are for. We're always be there. I want to help you as much I can. I'll be like your escape." I nodded then realized the transition.

I blushed bright red. Kid straightened up and grinned. He looked at me and his expression changed into a soft happy.

"Thank you Maka." His smile grew.

I blushed farther and turned away but smiled. My smile faded and I looked at him.

"To bad you'll be gone for so long."

"Ya I agree. Liz and Patty won't get any souls for very long... That'll put me behind..." He sighed.

"I'll make copy's of notes for you so you can still do all the homework." I nodded. "But you have to promise to call us once and a while."

"Alright Maka. You have to promise you'll keep my house somewhat the same and not... Asymmetrical." He shivered at the thought of the Thompson's turning everything upside down.

"Promise." I nodded.

"Hey guys are you even playing?" Liz said walking in. "Sorry am I interrupting?"

"No." Kid answered coolly.

"THEN WHY THE HECK DID YOU MAKE ME STAY IN THAT CLOSET WITH PATTY? I KNOW YOU SAW US!" She yelled.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Oh geez. I should get going." I said looking at the clock that read 5:38 pm.

"Oh alright would you like me to walk you home?" Kid asked.

"Oh no I couldn't make you do that." I shook my head.

"I want too." He insisted leading me out of his room and back into the living room.

"Alright." I agreed.

"You leaving Maka?" Patty asked.

"Yep gotta go." I nodded.

"Awwe!" Patty cried and hugged me.

"I'm going to walk her home." Kid said.

"Want us to start dinner?" Liz asked.

"Make just enough for yourselves I'm not hungry. Alright Maka lets go." He nodded opening the front door for me.

"Cya later!" Liz said waving.

"Bye guys." I smiled back.

They turned from the doors shutting them. For a while we walked in silence. Comfortable silence. I looked at Kid as his eyebrow twitched at the sight of an asymmetrical building.

"Hey Kid?" I tried to get his attention before he went and destroyed a building.

"Yes Maka? Sorry I was looking at something." He apologized.

"No need. I wanted to ask if you'll still be able to go on the mission?" I asked.

"Oh yes of course wouldn't wanna miss it. Liz needs one more soul anyways... I hate it when they have more then each other. I want them to be balanced." He frowned.

"I understand." I nodded.

Kid gave me a confused expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon?"

"I said I understand that you want them equal." I nodded. "I mean your Kid after all. You have OCD it's not your fault. One day I think you'll be able to control it then your lines will be connected. You'll be the new Grim Reaper and everything will peaceful."

I looked at Kid who seemed completely astonished.

"Do you really mean all that?" He asked.

"Of course!" I nodded.

"You truly are amazing." He noted.

"Well maybe not amazing..." I said stopping in front of the apartment complex. "Well this is goodbye for now."

"Yes well I had fun today." He nodded.

"Me too we need to do this again, we don't really hang out." I agreed.

"Of course. Your right. Well... Goodbye Maka." He smiled.

"Bye Kid..." I said turning from him and opening the door.

I turned around to say something but when I turned he disappeared. Only a little dirt cloud blew where he was just standing. The wind started to blow and I shivered. I smiled opening the door.

I climbed the stairs up to the apartment me and Soul shared. I reached for the handle and turned it stepping in after the door. I looked around and saw the TV was on but no one was sitting there. I shut the door and walked into the kitchen. On table was a container of rice and chicken still hot. Next to the food was a pile of books and clothes that I had forgotten at Kid's.

"Hey Soul I'm back!" I called out.

Blair bounced into the room wearing clothes for once and smiled at me.

"Hey Maka! Whoa when did that get there?" She tilted her head and pointed at the stuff.

"I don't know." I looked and saw a perfectly written note taped to the container of food.

_ Maka, you forgot your books at the mansion so I brought them for you. I figured I would make you and Soul dinner considering Soul was complaining it was your turn to cook at lunch today. Enjoy. Death The Kid._

"He must've brought this when I was walking up the stairs." I muttered.

"Who Kid?" Blair asked.

"Ya." I nodded setting the note down.

"Ya know sometimes it's hard to think he's not human." She said hopping up on the counter. "I mean he looks and talks like us but this just proves he way above anyone's level. The level of a god."

She nodded finishing her thought. An intelligent thought. Blair using her brain for something was a rarity.

"Where is she and what have to done with my stupid cat?" I exclaimed pointing at her.

"Oh come on Maka. I'm pretty smart when I want to be." She said her purple ears flatting. "But seriously... If he brought you home and had nothing in his hands he must've gone back to his house, made the food, grabbed your stuff, then come in here without anyone knowing, and leave all before you walked through the door."

I stared at her with my mouth open. I closed it quickly and knew she was right. Before I could finish the thought Soul walked in and yawned loudly.

"Hey Maka." He grinned. "You make dinner?"

"Uhhh..."

"Yep chicken and rice!" Blair said covering for me.

She took the note and put it in her pocket. Soul looked at her with a confused expression but shrugged.

"Cool." He sighed. "What's up with the new outfit?"

I looked down at my cloths and shrugged.

"Like em?" I asked.

"Ya Maka they look good on you!" Blair meowed.

"Thanks Blair." I smiled.

"Ya its different." Soul nodded opening the container of food.

I walked up to the cabinet and opened it bringing out three bowls. Blair jumped off the counter and scooped up my books and clothes then left to put them in my room.

"Mmm... This is good." Soul said eating a piece of chicken. I slapped his hand away from the container and grabbed a spoon.

I dumped some of the food in each bowl and got out chop sticks. I twirled one around my fingers and giggled at the thought of Souls scythe in chop stick size. I handed Soul a pair and he shoveled food into his mouth.

Blair skipped back into the room and sat at the table picking up the sticks. She picked up a piece of chicken and stuck it in her mouth.

"Yummy!" She smiled. "I still like fish better but this is good too."

I smiled and started eating. After he was finished Soul stood and put his bowl in the sink. He reached up for a cup and filled it with water. I stood up and put my bowl in the sink.

"Soul it's your turn for the dishes!" Blair said.

"The heck? You don't tell me its my turn when you don't do anything!" He yelled.

I shook my head smiling and slipped off into my room leaving the two to argue in the kitchen. I picked up the clothes off my bed and set them in the hamper. I turned and grabbed the books setting them on my desk.

I looked at the same picture I had seen in Kid's room. Everyone smiling and laughing. I picked up the picture and sat on my bed. I lifted my hand and took off the headband Liz had put in my hair. I realized ever since the kishins defeat everyone had been happier then even before. Especially Kid. He smiled and laughed more often. I smiled to myself and set the picture on my nightstand. I walked into the bathroom an turned on the shower.

I took off my clothes and took a quick shower. I slipped on my matching little blue pj's and walked back out into the kitchen with a towel wrapped around my head. Soul nodded acknowledging me as looked down at the dishes still in the sink. I turned on the water and started scrubbing a dirty bowl.

"Hey Imma stay at Blackstars tonight. Idiot keeps wanting me to kick his butt in Ninja Art 4." Soul said turning down the TV.

"And that would be?"

"A video game. An awesome... Video game..." He said standing up.

"Figures... Video games will rot your brain Soul." I said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Ya right. You don't play enough video games to understand." He smirked picking up a towel.

"Whatever. I'll be right back can you turn on the hot water so it'll be warm when I get back?" I asked and started leaving the room.

"Sure." He said back.

I walked back into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I took the towel off my head and brushed my semi-wet hair. I looked in the mirror as my reflection stared back. I walked back into the kitchen and reached for the water.

"Careful Maka it might be ho-..."

"Ahh!" I screamed as my hands burned under the water.

"Ahh! Maka are you ok?" Soul asked frantically.

"Oww!" I cried trying not to move my bright red hands as they steamed.

"Here!" Soul said filling a bowl with watery ice.

He set the bowl on the table and I stuck my flaming hands in it receiving instant relief. I sighed contently as Blair walked in with a pillow raised in the air.

"Where's the robber?" She yelled.

Soul and I stared at her in disbelief.

"Your a magical cat with a magic pumpkin cannon and when you think there's a robber you bring a pillow to defense? Great at least I know you can protect the house." I sighed.

"I just woke up." She pouted crossing her arms. "What happened to your hands?"

"She burned them." Soul frowned.

"I didn't! You did! You had the hot water on high! I asked you for warm not full on burn my hands off Mr. Smarty Pants!" I scolded.

"Sorry sorry..." He stepped back holding up his hands.

"Oh geez Soul go get her some burn ointment." Blair commanded stepping beside me.

"Right." Soul nodded going into the other room.

"Lemme see." Blair held out her hand lifting my hands out of the bowl. "It got you pretty good too."

"Stupid Soul." I grumbled.

"I heard that!" Soul yelled.

"When Soul comes back I'll help you." Blair nodded looking at me with concern.

"Gee Blair I didn't know you could be so considerate." I smiled.

"I can if I want. Nya~!" She said making a kitty face.

"Here." Soul came back handing the bottle to Blair.

She opened it and put some of the gross looking stuff on my hands. She nodded in approval then turned around and literally chucked the bottle at Soul's head making him fall on the floor grumbling something about a stupid cat.

"There you go Maka! Why don't you go get some rest? I'll make sure the dishes are done." Blair nodded.

"Thanks Blair." I stood and walked to the doorway. "Night."

"Later." Soul said.

"Nya~ sleep tight." Blair meowed.

I walked into my room and shut the door. I plopped down on my bed. My hands were burned and it hurt. It reminded me of the time were we had fought the immortal werewolf, Free, so very long ago. I turned my head a saw the picture a smile coming to my face. It was one of those times Kid's smile wasn't force. I closed my eyes and keep the picture in my head, but suddenly Blair's voice rang through my head.

"Ya know sometimes it's hard to think he's not human... I mean he looks and talks like us but this just proves he way above anyone's level. The level of a god"

I knew she was right. Kid was a grim reaper, a god of death if he wanted to be or not. Then I thought about it... What if he wanted to be human? He was immortal. He would watch everyone he cared for die. He would watch people in general die. I knew he had to of known this but then why make friends? Wouldn't it be easier to never be with anyone? He would go crazy though... Maybe that was why he was so shut off before. Did he not want anyone close to him because he knew they would die? Everyone would die and wither... While Kid just stayed the same... He would never change. In appearance anyways, almost everything else would change. He would take over for his father and run the DWMA

I opened my eyes and looked at the Kid in the picture. He looked happy but in his eyes I could see the sadness behind the joy in the moment. I frowned.

"Oh Kid..." I sighed before going to sleep. "No wonder..."

* * *

><p><strong>Vila- Like? YAY! Dislike? I kill you... Whateva... Anyways I promise I'll write my other stories next before I do anything else...<strong>

**Kid- Creepy emo poem at beginning...**

**Vila- Ikr...**

**Maka- *cries* My hands hurt... T.T**

**Soul- Not cool Maka.**

**Blair- l:3**

**Kid- I'll help you Maka...**

**Maka- yay!**

**Vila- Ok lets see who can guess what thing comes before something bad or good happens in the story... Ex: like they see Vaseline before getting hit by a car... (Possibly foreshadowing? JKJK) Or like they see a curtain person and something good happens... Take your best shot... I'm not saying the person, place, thing, or whatever is in this chapter, so be looking for it... XD**


	2. Chapter 2: 11 days Agurements?

Vila- Im such a liar... I SWEAR I WILL GET THE OTHER STORIES DONE! Right now Im doing these on my phone so they are made quicker. But the others are on my computadora. And yeah I do write the epic poems... All by myself! I'm so proud... Oh well... Back to Kid's emo problems.  
>Kid- WHAT? *sighs* Whatever...<br>Soul- your sadder then usual whats up?  
>Kid- Vila told me the plot... T^T<br>Maka- and thats bad?  
>Kid- for us yes...<br>Vila- muahaha... (^.^)  
>Maka- o.O Vila doesn't own Soul Eater...<br>Vila- otherwise you all would explode...  
>Everyone- O.O<p>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2: 11 days- Arguments and Deadly Sleepovers?<em>  
><em>November 27, 11 days before...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A scream silenced,<em>**  
><strong><em>From one without guidance.<em>**  
><strong><em>And the end come,<em>**  
><strong><em>After all has been done.<em>**  
><strong><em>His death grieving,<em>**  
><strong><em>Her life leaving.<em>**  
><strong><em>In eternal sleep,<em>**  
><strong><em>With blood soaken...<em>**  
><strong><em>Mirrors that are forever broken...<em>**

I opened my eyes when my alarm went off. I sighed. It was Friday... Thankfully we got out of school early on Fridays. I jumped outta bed and stretched. I looked down at my hands that were slightly blistered. I knew they'd go away if I wrapped my hands in bandages in time for tomorrow. I walked into the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. I wrapped my hands in the white bandages and nodded. I looked through my closet and decided I wanted to wear something different today. I took out a pair of black jeans and belt that looked like two belts cross-crossed and met together by the skull buckle. I took out a white version of my black over coat and a light blue shirt. I put on my new outfit and took a blue tie and wrapped it around my neck. I grabbed a single hair tie and put my hair up in a high pony tail. I giggled at my new look and walked out into the kitchen. Blair stood at the stove cooking a burnt fish while holding a plate with a burned fish on it. She looked at me and almost dropped the plate. I put my hands behind my back and grinned.

"Ma... Maka?" She stuttered. "MAKA!"

She cheered and ran over to me looking me over.

"Wow you look awesome!" She nodded.

"Thanks." I smiled.

I walked over to the stove and turned it off before it caught fire. Blair walked over.

"How are you hands?" She asked as I looked at the empty sink.

"Their alright..." I turned to her with teary eyes. "You actually did this dishes?"

"Yep nya~!" She nodded.

"Oh Blair thank you!" I exclaimed jumping up and hugging the cat woman.

Blair always had her moments. I let go and smiled.

"Imma buy you a new toy!" I nodded.

"Really?" She asked transforming into a cat and cuddled in my arms.

"Yep!" I nodded.

"Yay!" She suddenly grabbed a pillow and started running around yelling.

"Hey Soul what-..." I started. "Oh wait he's not home huh?"

I set Blair down and walked into my room her following me. I slipped on my boots and looked at the cat.

"Ok don't cook anything." I said scooping up my books.

"Can I clean then?" She asked.

"Oh Blair! I love you right now!" I exclaimed scratching her eyes and earning a purr.

"Well I didn't have work this week and I'm bored." She meowed.

"Ok just don't clean me and Soul's rooms and try to keep stuff that belongs in its place." I nodded.

"Ok Maka. You should go off to school now." She nodded.

"Right. Ok bye Blair!" I said walking out of my room and out the apartment.

I ran all the way to schools noticing all the gray clouds. In Nevada only rarely did we ever get rain much less snow. I jumped up the seemingly never ending stairs to the academy. I heard something zoom over my head then lowered beside me. I turned my head to see Kid on his skateboard.

"Need a ride?" He asked smiling.

"Sure." I said jumping on and wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I like your new look." Kid complimented.

"Thanks." I blushed.

"Hey Maka!" The two pistols greeted their reflections on the sides of the guns.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

We landed at the top of the stairs Beelzebub disappearing under our feet. Students stood around listening to music or chatting. Kid threw Liz and Patty over his shoulders as they transformed. They ran off to talk to Kim and Jackie who both waved and me and Kid. We both waved back and started walking into the academy.

"Thanks for the ride up." I thanked.

"No problem at all Maka." He nodded putting his hands in his pockets.

"You ready for the mission tomorrow?" I said holding up a fist.

"Yes I can't wait." He said looking at me. "What happened to your hands?"

His eyes filled with concern as I dropped them back to my side.

"They got burned." I frowned.

"Ouch. Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yep I'm fine!" I nodded. "Did you see the clouds coming?"

"Yes. There's going to be a storm soon. I heard it was supposed to last a whole week." He sighed as we stopped in front of our lockers.

"A week? Whoa big storm then. Do you think well get snow? I love snow!" I exclaimed happily remembering the white fluffy snow.

"I don't know. I would hope so I would like to see snow." Kid said opening his locker. "I've never seen it fall from the sky. When I saw it it had already fallen and was on the ground."

"You never seen snow fall?" I gasped. "I hope it snows! You'd like it."

"Maybe." He grinned pulling out all the books he needed.

Ding dong dead dong. The bell rang and we started walking towards our classroom. Kid opened the door for me as I walked through. Stein stood writing the usual notes on the board.

"Hello Professor" We greeted as sat down next to each other in our normal spots.

"Hello kids." He turned and nod once at us.

"So Maka what kishin egg are we going after?" Kid asked as some students started walking in.

"Oh right... Cooper Van Dwin. He's eaten 16 human souls. He's close to a kishin! We have to stop him. Anyways... He's know for attacking at night, dragging his victims into the woods, and stabbing them to death." I said sadly. "He's terrible."

"16 souls! Disgusting! I can't wait to give him a taste of my wavelengths!" Kid said angrily.

"I know right!" I agreed.

Ding dong. Went the bell. I looked around and didn't see Soul or Blackstar.

"That idiot." I muttered as Stein told us to write down the notes on the board.

Liz and Patty came through the door with Kim and Jackie and they sat in their seats. I smiled at Liz as I took out a pencil to write down the notes. I noticed she seemed to be glaring at me. I raised an eyebrow and followed her gaze to Kid.

"You mad at Kid or something?" I whispered to her. She nodded and looked at me.

"He's going on a mission without us. For a long time... Like two to fours years! I'm extremely pissed off!" She basically shouted making me wince.

Stein turned from the board and held a scalpel. His glasses shined and he grinned crazily.

"Liz do you have something to say?" He questioned.

"What's it to you old perverted screw-head?" Liz insulted him earning snickers and laughter from some of the students.

"Uhh... Liz I think you should sit down now..." I warned.

"No!" She shouted steaming with anger. "I'm outta here."

She stood and grabbed her books then left. She slammed the door and the whole room was silent. Everyone suddenly looked at Kid.

"Uhh... Kid?" Stein looked too baffled to say anything.

"I'm terribly sorry for my weapon's actions. Please Professor may I be excused?" Kid said standing.

Stein nodded and Kid walked down the stairs and quietly left the room. I looked at Patty who had been awfully quiet. She looked at the door and stood also leaving the room.

"Well then... Alright class. Your homework for tonight is to do numbers 2-8 on page 210, number 1 is just a definition, but be sure you know it." Stein said sitting down in his chair. "Class dismissed early! Now leave from my sight hooligans or I will dissect you all."

Everyone got up terrified and ran leaving. I gathered my books along with Kid's and walked past Stein.

"Maka wait up for a moment." He said.

I stopped and looked at him. I nodded as he waited for the last student to leave.

"Do me a favor and make sure Kid's team is alright. Ok?" He sighed and started shuffling papers.

"Alright Professor... Can I ask you what you know about Kid's mission?" I asked putting my weight on my left foot.

"Lord Death wants Kid to go off somewhere along the east coast or even Europe maybe." He looked at me. "Sorry I don't know very much and what I do know I can't tell you. But I know this mission he's going on is top secret and extremely dangerous... Even for Kid..."

I looked at the ground and nodded.

"Thanks Professor." I said before leaving.

"YAHOO!" I heard Blackstar yell.

"Maka?" Soul asked behind me.

I turned around and saw the two.

"Oh hey Soul. You're late idiot." I said grabbing a book and slamming it into his head.

"Sorry sorry..."

"Whats up with the new look tiny tits?" Blackstar asked.

"Hey!" I said slamming the book into his head.

"Ow..."

"Oh hey Maka! I like your outfit it's really different." Tsubaki said walking up to us.

"Ya it is... Maybe no one will recognize tiny tits." Blackstar snickered.

I raised my book but Tsubaki slapped the back of his head.

"Shut up." Soul muttered rubbing his head.

"Come on Maka let's go to our next class." Tsubaki smiled.

"Alright!" I agreed shooting a glare at the two boys. We walked away silently before Tsubaki spoke.

"So what's going on with Kid, Liz, and Patty?" She asked.

"Oh..." I frowned. "Kid's going on a mission without them and he'll be gone for a long time."

"Really? Shame we'll miss him." Tsubaki sighed. "No wonder Liz is angry.

"Ya I feel bad for Kid though…" I looked at the ground. "He doesn't have a choice and their angry at him."

"Hmm…" She nodded. "Oh look! There's Kid and Patty now."

She pointed ahead and sure enough Kid stood by Patty who was opening her locker. They were talking when Patty saw us.

"Maka! Tsubaki! Have you seen Lizzy?" She said running up to us dragging Kid with her.

"Sorry Patty no." Tsubaki frowned.

"Here Kid I brought your books." I smiled handing them to him.

"Thanks Maka." He nodded taking them. "Patty you go to class. I'm going to put these in my locker and go look for Liz at the mansion."

"Alright Kid. I'm trusting you to fix this." She said then smiled. "Tsubaki come with me!"

"Oh alright. I'll see you two later." She said as Patty dragged her away.

Kid and I walked towards our lockers, which were two lockers apart, and put our stuff in them. Kid sighed and brought his hand up to his head.

"What am I gonna do?" He asked.

"I don't know Kid… Would you like me to come with you to the Gallows?" I asked already deciding I would no matter what he said.

"No no… It'll be alright I don't want you cutting class." He frowned.

"Well you coming?" I said already walking down the hall. "Come on let's find Liz."

"But your grades Maka." He said jumping up to catch up.

"Don't worry about it my dad is subbing for Marie today. He'll mark me present anyways… I just feel sorry for everyone who's gonna be stuck in that class." I sighed. "Besides… I want to help."

"Oh I see." He nodded. "Really?"

"Ya of course. Your my friend…" I smiled looking at him. He looked surprised and turned to look at me. He grinned and nodded.

"Thank you Maka." He said opening the door for me.

'He's not human though…' I frowned as the thought came into my head. I looked at Kid and he was still smiling lightly, but there it was again… I could see it in his eyes. The seriousness and the sadness… I knew he always thought about it. I sighed and he looked at me.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Nope." I smiled as the Gallows Mansion came into view. I sent out my soul perception and nodded.

"Would you like some lunch?" He asked opening the door.

"Oh umm… Sure." I nodded.

"Alright… First let me go talk to Liz…" He frowned. I nodded and he disappeared into the hall.

I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter. I heard a door slam up stairs and then silence. Kid came back into the room and sighed.

"I think she wants to be alone." He frowned.

"I'll talk to her later when she cools off." I nodded.

"Thanks." He smiled. "Anyways lunch!" He clapped his hands together and walked to the big fridge. "What would you like? Sandwiches? Pizza? Sushi? Mexican? Italian?"

"Wow you have a lot! How about just sandwiches?" I smiled.

"Good with me." He chuckled taking out pre-made sandwiches.

"You already made them?" I asked.

"Ya before school I always make food for Liz and Patty sometimes my dad. He'll come by once in a while and eat my food." He shook his head smiling.

I nodded and took the sandwich he held out for me. He shut the fridge and had two sandwiches in his hand.

"I'm take one for Liz." He said leading me up to Liz's room.

"Alright." I agreed as we stopped in front of her door. He knocked twice and there was no answer.

"Liz?" I said taking the sandwich from Kid and opening the door. Liz lay on her bed with headphones in her ears and her eyes closed. I looked back at Kid and nodded. He frowned but turned and left.

"Hey I didn't know you were here." Liz greeted taking out the the white earphones and sitting up straight.

"Ya. Brought you lunch." I said handing it to her.

"Thanks." Liz nodded taking it.

"No prob." I nodded sitting next to her on the white bed. I unwrapped the sandwich and took a bite Liz doing the same. I sighed. "Right to the point... Why are so mad at Kid?"

"Because! He expects us to stay here while he goes on a deadly mission that could kill him! We're his weapons! We're supposed to protect him! He's an idiot! He's just so annoying and I want to kill him right now!" Liz shouted standing up.

"It's alright Liz calm down." I sighed taking her hand and pulling her back down. "Don't worry about it. Kid'll be fine. He's not taking you guys because he doesn't want you to get hurt."

Liz's eyes burned with anger. Her lips curled back in a snarl and she clutched her fists.

"He doesn't know how tough we are!" She growled.

"Liz that's not it..." I sighed. "What he wants is for you two to be safe and stay with your family... And he-..."

"I know that! But Maka..." She snapped. She sniffled and looked at me with fearful blue eyes.

"Somethings not right..." She said quietly. "I don't want him to go because I know something bad is going to happen. Patty knows it too... Last night she came into my room crying. She was so terrified. She never told me what happened but I know her nightmare was about Kid's mission."

I frowned. She looked like she was on the break of tears.

"It's alright Liz..." I whispered hugging her in comfort. "He'll be fine. After all he is Kid."

"Your right Maka." She nodded letting go. "But still I can't help but think the worst."

She sighed and looked down at her half eaten sandwich with disgust. I quickly sent out my soul perception looking at her soul. It seemed like it was trembling but slowly grew stronger until the shaking stopped. I looked back at the door and realized Kid was still standing there hearing everything. He walked away.

"I'll be back Liz." I said looking back at her.

"Alright." She nodded.

I walked out of her room and shut the door. I followed Kid's soul as it guided me to where he was. I stood out a balcony Kid standing his back to me.

"You heard all that huh?" I asked walking forward.

"Ya. It's alright. She has every right to be mad at me." He sighed.

"She'll come around." I said standing beside him.

"I'm worried about those two." He said his expression staying emotionless. "Patty is different... I can't explain it but she seems to know a lot more then we give her credit for... She seems to understand all the grim reaper stuff about me. She has some sort kind of power that no one can explain."

He looked at me and shook his head.

"There's just no figuring her out..." He sighed and frowned. "And Liz is just opposite. She understands everything _but_ the reaper stuff." He looked down and frowned further. "I don't know maybe I'm just crazy."

"No your right." I agreed. He looked back up at me with confusion. "There's something about those two that is obscure."

I looked from him out to the horizon. You could see the desert in the distance.

"Your a closed book... Someone that can not be explained and baffles understanding..." I smiled. "But they understand so do I."

I nodded. He looked stunned and confused, but he smiled.

"Maka you really are astonishing." He complimented.

"Not really but thanks..." I blushed.

"What do you mean no-..." He cut off his sentence and frowned. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a mirror.

"Whatcya doing?" I asked.

"Wait for it." He said looking into the mirror. Suddenly it pinged and flashed Lord Death's face appearing in it.

"Hey Kiddo wazz up?" He greeted.

"Hello Father. What is it?" Kid asked.

"Awwe straight to the point huh? I was hoping we could just talk some... Oh well... Anyways I understand your going with Miss Albarn on her mission tomorrow." Lord Death nodded as Kid held out the mirror further away so he could see us both.

"Hi Lord Death!" I smiled.

"Meister Maka! How wonderful! Oh dear... Did I interrupt something?"

"Kinda..." Kid muttered under his breath.

"Oh no of course not!" I said.

"Oh alright! As I was saying... Oh yes the mission! You two will be going after Copper Van Dwin, but this particular soul is extremely strong even if he is just a pre-kishin. I'm telling you now to keep up your guard." He said his voice a little more serious.

"Don't worry Dad I'm sure we can handle it." Kid sighed.

"But Kid remember you have that mission coming up. You need to be top condition for it. Either way you both have to keep safe." Lord Death said bringing his white gloved hands together.

"Yes sir Lord Death." I nodded as Kid said something I couldn't hear and grimaced.

"Anyways you two have fun! I'll be going now. I need to talk to you later Kid... Bye~!" Lord Death chimed before hanging up.

"My father can be so..." Kid let his sentence fade.

"Hey guys. Patty's back." Liz said from the doorway.

Kid pocketed the mirror and faced Liz. We walked towards her. Liz smiled slightly at Kid still not pleased with him but not completely angry. He smiled back but you could tell he wasn't very happy. It was one of those forced smiles I had come to hate. I frowned and walked as the two led us to the front door. Patty was in the kitchen humming a song and making some kind of potato chip sushi roll.

"What are you making?" Liz asked grossed out.

"Oh hey sis. A sushi chip roll!" She smiled. "Maka!" She jumped up and hugged me tightly.

"Hi Patty."

"We're going on that mission tomorrow right? You should spend the night! Kiddo can she stay? She never been over before!" She spoke a hundred miles an hour.

"If she wants of course she can." He shrugged.

"Now now Patty calm down." Liz said holding Patty's shoulders.

"Oh please Maka! Stay! Stay!" She begged.

"Alright Patty. Let me call Soul." I agreed.

"Yay!" She exclaimed.

"Liz let's go get her room ready!" Patty said taking Liz out of the room.

"I'm sorry about that." Kid sighed.

"Why are you apologizing? I think it'll be fun. I've never stayed over night before and with those two I don't think I'll ever get bored." I smiled shrugging.

"Alright." He nodded.

"Excuse me please." I said taking out my phone walking into the living room.

Ring ring.

"Hello? Oh Maka. Where are you? School got out a while ago." Soul answered.

"I'm staying at Kid's tonight. Don't forget though we have a mission tomorrow. I want you to meet us here at 11:40 am. Got it?" I ordered.

"Ya ok. Alright bye." He said before hanging up.

"Well then." I muttered and walked back into the kitchen with Kid.

* * *

><p>Four pranks on Kid, two pillow fights, and a makeup session later we sat in Liz's room playing truth or dare.<p>

"Truth." I said as Patty asked me.

"Hmm... Do you like Kid?" She cheered.

I blushed and looked at the ground.

"She does Patty!" Liz chimed.

"Ok maybe a little..."

"Told ya!" Liz elbowed Patty.

"Hahaha your right sis!" She laughed.

"Hey why don't we go watch a movie with Mr. Lover boy?" Liz suggested standing up.

"Lover boy! Lover boy! Yay movie!" Patty jumping up swinging her arms.

We walked down the hallway and stood in front of Kid's room. Liz knocked twice and opened the door. Kid stood in front of a mirror talking to Lord Death. Their conversation cut off and they both looked like they had been arguing.

"I'll see you later." Lord Death said in a serious tone before cutting the connection. Kid glared at the ground.

"Hey Kid we're gonna watch a movie. Wanna come?" Patty smiled.

"Sure." He said shortly.

He followed us into the living room where Liz turned on the TV and popped in a CD. I sat down between Patty and Kid. Liz plopped down next to Patty and the movie started.

_"What's going on?" One of the actresses said dramatically half way through the movie. "James? James? Where are you? He's gone!" She cried._

I blinked a couple times trying to stay awake. I started to slump over but shook myself awake.

_"What's wrong Savannah?" Another girl came into the movie._

_"James..." She cried. "He's gone..."_

I looked down at Patty who was asleep in my lap. I smiled and looked at Liz who had curled up at the edge of the couch. I sighed and look at Kid. He looked so peaceful in his sleep like he had no worries. He had a faint smile as his head slumped over towards me landing on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smile. They were great people. Little had I known the sisters had been right... Not just about me, but Kid also.

That's when one of us sleeping on that couch... Screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Vila- heh heh heh cliffhanger!<strong>  
><strong>Kid- and so the pain begins...<strong>  
><strong>Maka- owie now my ears hurt too!<strong>  
><strong>Blackstar- hey Vila add me more! *pouts*<strong>  
><strong>Vila- alright I'll try...<strong>  
><strong>Kid- you don't know what your asking Blackstar... She will mess you up.<strong>  
><strong>Blackstar- *shrugs* I've already gone insane once...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: 10 days A mission?

**Vila- hello. I'd personally like to thank all the reviewers especially DeaththeKidKat. Yay! Shout out! But that's all you get... Anywho... I have great hopes for this story. Crud... I'm running outta rhythms for broken...Anyways... WOOHOO at the end of this month I'll be in Virginia, then Pennsylvania, then New York and back for two weeks... Yay for me! Boo for the story... Imma still write the chapters as much as I can like when I'm on the plane but I won't be able to post them. So Imma take Kid with me! XD hehe yay!**  
><strong>Kid- really? Sweet! We get to see a perfectly symmetrical building-not kidding- symmetry symmetry symmetry!<strong>  
><strong>Maka- oh I wanna go! It'll be a great opportunity to learn some history! Plz!<strong>  
><strong>Vila- alright Maka you can come too, but I get Kiddo!<strong>  
><strong>Kid- -sings- symmetry symmetry...<strong>  
><strong>Everyone else- thats not cool! I wanna go!<strong>  
><strong>Vila- OK GOD!<strong>  
><strong>Maka- Vila doesn't own Soul Eater...<strong>  
><strong>Kid- YAY SYMMETRY!<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3: 10 days-<em>  
><em>November 28, 10 days before... A Scream? Or a mission?<em>  
><em><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eerie darkness,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Filled with unfaithfulness.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The fear of death,<strong>_  
><em><strong>The hate of death,<strong>_  
><em><strong>The last breath.<strong>_  
><em><strong>The last words spoken...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mirrors that are forever broken...<strong>_

* * *

><p>It wasn't the scream that woke me up completely, I live with Soul... Blackstar does come over in the mournings. It wasn't the feeling of three soul wavelengths overpowering with panic, one of which was mine. No. It was the feeling of cold eerie darkness on my skin that snapped my eyes open. When you can literally feel darkness you know your in trouble. When I opened my eyes I blinked twice to make sure I had them open. It was too dark. It wasn't natural darkness. I could feel power in the air though. I reached over and touched Patty who was trembling. I could hear Liz's mutters of comfort so I knew she was still there. I reached over to my left but Kid wasn't there.<p>

"Maka? Were are you?" Liz asked as Patty sniffled.

"Im still here. Where's Kid?" I said turning on my soul perception. I looked at Liz and Patty. They were both frightened.

"I don't know. I can't see a thing." Liz said quietly.

I looked around the room to see Kid's soul floating a foot or so away from me.

"Kid?" I asked receiving no response.

I stood and reached out my hand. My fingers brushed the cold fabric of his shirt. I shivered he was freezing cold. Suddenly we were back in the living room. The TV screen cracked making a shattering sound. Kid stood in front of me his arms out. He slumped forward and started to fall to the ground before I caught him in my arms.

"Kid!" Liz and I yelled.

"Huh?" Kid groaned his eyes opening a little. He started to get warm again and I sighed with relief. His eyes snapped open suddenly and he jumped up from my arms. "What happened?"

"Patty just had a nightmare is all. You alright? You started doing some creepy reaper magic stuff and then everything went dark." Liz said hugging Patty.

"I did? First off its not magic Liz. Secondly, it was most likely a force field. Thirdly, I think I was unconscious..." Kid said frowning. The TV glowed blue behind him giving him an eerie look. "I'm going to call Dad. Maka come with me."

I nodded and stood from my kneeling position and walked with him to the nearest mirror. The whole thing was shattered and some pieces of glass were on the floor.

"Whoa." Kid said stepping around it. He picked up a big shard and touched it with his finger. Immediately something black flew out of mirror and started to form next to me.

"Ahh! What's that mean?" I yelped. It grew taller until Lord Death stood there.

"What happened?" He said in a serious voice.

"Patty had a nightmare and I think my powers were set off by her panic. I think I put up a minor force field while unconscious." Kid explained crossing his arms.

"Everyone's alright though?" He asked his voice going back to happy.

"Yep! We're fine." I nodded smiling.

"Alrighty then! Good job Kid I'm proud." He said ruffling Kid's hair. He slapped his hand away and looked at Lord Death almost glaring. "I think I'm going to stay here just in case. You know there's something interesting about that girl... Hmm..."

Lord Death thought for a moment before nodding and sending us off. We walked back into the room with Liz and Patty who was asleep in Liz's arms. Liz looked up at us with fearful eyes.

"Poor Patty." She whispered.

"Come on let's get her to bed." Kid said picking Patty up bridal style. Liz silently walked up with us to Patty's room. Liz sat with Patty and turned the TV on.

"I'll stay with her tonight." Liz nodded.

"Young girl claims to have seen a unicorn..." The news reporter said on the TV.

"Alright. I'll check on you every hour or so." Kid agreed. I looked at him and frowned.

"Kid you need to sleep." I said stepping towards him.

"Not necessarily... Its all right I won't be able to sleep anyways." He frowned.

"Your like a vampire. You don't sleep very much anyways." Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Come on Maka. I'll see you to your room." Kid said ignoring Liz.

"Alright. Night Liz." I said following Kid out.

"Did I scare you Maka?" Kid asked once the door shut behind us. I tilted my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Before... When I had put up the shield?" He replied looking away from me.

"Oh..." I shrugged. "I've seem some pretty scary stuff. The reaper doesn't scare me... That is as long as your controlling it." I nodded and starting walking forward.

"It doesn't bother you?" Kid said catching up with me. I looked at him as he knitted his eyebrows.

"Not at all. I actually think its kinda awesome." I giggled.

"Really? Well I'm glad I didn't scare you with it all." He smiled.

"Its weird to think your a god when you hang out with us..." I said looking at him.

"Its hard..." He sighed.

"What is?" I asked. "Hanging out with us because we are inferior?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Heh... No that's not what I meant..." He frowned. "It's hard wondering how it would be if I weren't a reaper. Just a normal meister... But this is reality and I couldn't imagine anyways."

"Me neither." I agreed as we stopped in front of the door. I turned to Kid and put my hands on his shoulders. "It's what makes you Kid." I smiled and leaned forward. I kissed both his cheeks symmetrically and left him blushing in the hall. I plopped down on my bed thinking I would never sleep but fall asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>My eyes open and I looked over my shoulder to see someone shutting my door. I sat up with a confused expression. Glancing at the clock that read 5:38 am, I jumped out of bed.<p>

"Well doesn't look like I'm going to go back to sleep." I mumbled stretching.

I quickly changed into the clothes I had borrowed from Patty. I slipped on the back pants and tucked them into my boots. I put on the white shirt she gave me that had a black reaper skull on it. I put on one of Liz's over coats. It was kind of like my but had a white belt and white buttons. I slipped out of the room and walked down the hall standing in the doorway. I saw Kid standing in front of the broken TV. He sighed shook his head then turned away walking into the kitchen. I followed him quietly watching as he filled a glass of water and leaned against the counter. He took a sip then put it down.

"I'm just going insane..." He sighed frowning.

"Who is?" I asked walking in with a pretend yawn.

"Oh geez! Maka you startled me." He said trying to hide his blush.

"Oh sorry." I walked and sat at the table.

"Well now that your awake what would you like to do?" He asked. I shrugged. "We could start breakfast." He suggested. "Liz should be getting up soon."

"Alright! I like cooking!" I cheered and stood up. Kid nodded and stood.

"What would you like?" He asked. I thought for a moment and nodded.

"Lets make waffles." I said washing my hands.

"Alright. I'll get the mix." He nodded and walked off. I searched the cabinets until I found a bowl. Kid came back with the waffle mix.

* * *

><p>Liz and Patty woke up right when the waffles were finished with strawberries and powered sugar. Patty decided she wanted cereal too and brought it out. I picked up the box and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"What kind of cereal is this?" I questioned.

"Its reaper band!" Patty cheered eating a bowl of the 8 shaped cereal.

"Uhh okay."

"It's symmetrical Maka!" Kid exclaimed.

I shrugged.

"Makes sense." I said putting it back down.

"Alright guys. We have a mission today." Kid said cutting his waffle into pieces.

"Yep!" I agreed.

"You guys prepared?" He asked.

"Yay! Mission! Hey Maka do you think we'll see any zebras?" Patty asked laughing.

"Uhhh. Maybe Patty." I said finishing up my waffle.

"Hey Patty did you hear about the unicorn sighting?" Kid asked with a smile.

"Really! When!" Patty jumped up and down excitedly.

"Last night sometime." He answered.

"YAAY! I TOLD YOU THEY WERE REAL!" She cheered.

"Great job Kid now you got her hopes up." Liz sighed.

"Here let me take that for you." Kid said from behind me.

"I got it thanks." I smiled walking with him into the kitchen. "Think I should call Soul and wake him up?" I smiled evilly.

"Sure why not?" He grinned dumping the dishes into the sink. I flipped open my phone and Soul answered with a groan.

"Hey Soul... GET UP YOU IDIOT! Oh and I know you left your shoes in the hall. You know how I feel about that put them where they belong... Now." I commanded smiling evilly.

"How'd you-..."

"I just know. Now hurry up. Oh an get here in an hour. We wanna head out early."

"Alright. Later." He said.

"Bye!" I said hanging up.

"Interesting." Kid said. "Alright well I'm going to get ready. Liz! Patty! Go get ready we're leaving in an hour." He called.

"Alright Kid." They called back.

"Excuse me Maka." He said walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>When Soul showed up Liz and Patty were dressed and Kid had put on a black cloak.<p>

"Hey guys." Soul greeted as we met in front of the Gallows.

"Hey Soul." I smiled. "Alright we are going to the Cascada village a couple miles away from here."

"Oh right. I know where that is." Kid nodded. "Liz... Patty..."

They both transformed and landed in Kid's hands. He summoned Beelzebub and stepped on.

"Maka." He said holding out his hand.

"Transform Soul." I said and he did.

"Are you sure its safe for two people Maka?" Soul asked.

"Don't worry about it." I said slinging the scythe over my shoulder and stepping on the board.

We rose into the air and I wrapped an arm around Kid. We rose above the houses and flew forwards over the desert.

"Hey sis let's play Ispy!" Patty suggested to pass time.

"Alright why not." She agreed.

"Alrighty! I spy something brown." Patty giggled.

"The sand?" Liz asked.

"Oh your so good at this sis! Your turn!" Patty clapped.

"Oh alright... Uhh... Something silver." Liz said.

"Me?" Patty said excited.

"No."

"Soul's handle?"

"No."

"The buttons on Maka's coat?"

"Ya actually." Liz sighed.

"My turn! I spy something... Brown!" She cheered.

"Maka's hair?" Liz asked bored.

"Nope!"

"Hmmm... Is it the sand again?"

"Hehe maybe." Patty giggled.

"Patty your supposed to use different things every time." Liz sighed.

"YAY SAND YAY SAND!" She laughed.

"Yes because sand is cool..." Soul muttered.

"Soul's uncool! Soul's uncool!" Patty giggled.

"Hey!" Soul exclaimed.

The two started arguing Liz trying to keep Patty quiet. I sighed and looked up at Kid. He stared out at the horizon. I looked out and saw a small town.

"Is that it? Cascada?" I asked Kid. He blinked a couple times and looked back at me.

"Oh... Yep. Originally established in 1956 when explorer Ahli Agassizi came and settled a small colony. He named it after his girlfriend Cascada Danio who he later married." He whispered informing me. "I did some research on Cooper Van Dwin. Apparently he's been running ramped through that village for generations. Further more whoever requested the mission and put in the details lied. He has more then 16 souls more like 48. I can't believe my father hadn't looked into it further. I don't know I might be going crazy."

"Really? Ya me neither... Geez Kid why'd you do so much research for a mission I'm supposed to do?" I whispered half giggling.

"I uhmm... I don't know." He muttered. "There it is. Cascada... Liz Patty get ready."

"Right!" They said their reflections in their guns.

"Soul ready?" I asked.

"As ready as you are." He grinned.

"Right." I nodded.

Kid started bringing us down to the ground. When we were three feet of the ground Kid threw Liz and Patty forward as they transformed. The board hit the ground and I jumped off as Soul transformed also. The wind howled around us as we stood at the large entrance into Casacada. It reminded me of a Medieval times kind of fort. Everything was made of wood or grey stone. We walked into the town to find more wood, stone buildings and lots of people talking by food stands or trading goods.

"Whoa! Sis it's like were in the olden days!" Patty cheered. "I wanna be knight with the big old swords ad heavy armor and OH! DRAGONS TOO! SIS IMMA SLAY A DRAGON! OH AND THEY MUST HAVE UNICORNS TOO! YAAAAY!" Patty jumped up and down happily.

"Patty we aren't here on a tour or go looking for unicorns. We're looking for a kishin egg." Kid said holding her down by her shoulders.

"Well lets ask some people about... Whats his name? Stooper Can Win?" Soul said walking up to an old woman.

"Stooper!" Patty laughed.

"Cooper... Van... Dwin... Geez Soul do you every pay attention?" I said.

"Whatever..." He rolled his eyes. "Excuse me lady but do you know..."

"Soul I don't think you..." Kid started.

"Where we can..."

"Seriously Soul..."

"Find Cooper..."

"Soul..."

"Van..."

"Soul."

"Dwin?"

"Soul!" Kid yelled. "Do you ever listen to a word?"

"I'm finding out where he is! It's not like you know." Soul said matter-of-factly.

"Yes! I do know!" Kid facepalmed.

"Oh well why didn't you just say that?" Soul said. "Sorry lady."

The old woman stared at him with wide eyes and a zipped shut frown. Soul walked back to us and Kid stared at him eye twitching. I slapped the back of his head.

"Soul you idiot." I scolded.

The old lady walked towards us creepily.

"You should leave. We don't like outsiders... We don't like you..." She said.

"I agree!" Liz said creeped out.

"We are here strictly on business when we are done we shall leave in peace." Kid said formally.

"You!" She shouted pointing at Kid. "Who are you! Ahh! Demon god!" She shouted.

"I think the lady's having an old person spazm..." Soul said to Liz.

"Its creepy! Eeep!" Liz said almost crying.

"Hahaha!" Patty laughed.

"My name is Death The Kid. I am here to collect an evil soul. Please let us pass so we may finish our business and leave." He said calmly as his cloak blowed in the wind.

"We don't like outsiders. Show us your identity, Death." She said dropping her hand. He reached in his pocket and brought out his wallet flipping it open. The woman nodded and stepped to the side letting us in.

"Thank you will be gone by tomorrow." He said but the woman never looked him in the eye.

Once we got out of earshot and caught up with Kid who seemed to be scowling.

"I've never heard anyone call you Death before." I said with a giggle.

"It's different with cultures. Some call me by my full name. Most just call me Kid. Almost everyone thinks its too... Weird I guess to call someone their age Death." He shrugged.

"Interesting." I nodded. "So Death... Where is Cooper Van Dwin?"

"No idea."

"Eh?"

"At the moment I can't pick up his wavelength... Or... His soul mask." He said his eyebrows down in confusion.

"Soul mask?" I asked. "I've heard that term before..."

"It's like a electric kind of covering of the soul. Its invisible even to the best microscope anywhere. That's as best as I can explain it in terms you would understand. Anyways I can pick up the signals... I guess... Of the soul mask and track them down without a wavelength signal." He explained.

"Ohhh... Sounds cool." I nodded. "So how are we going to find him?"

"You and me are going to have to try it." He shrugged.

"Well lets go into the woods after some lunch." I suggested.

"YAY! Lunch!" Patty cheered.

"Barbecue!" Soul exclaimed running up to a bar looking restaurant.

"No Soul that's a bar." I said and slapped him.

"Actually its a pub..." Kid said. "Difference..."

"Ya whatever I wanna barbecue!" Soul said.

"Alright we can go in. But know it half bar so just stick with me." Kid said opening the door.

"Why you?" Soul muttered.

"Didn't you see the old lady's reaction to me? And she knew I wasn't going to hurt anyone because she was wise. Imagine what the thugs in here will think if they know I'm Death? Hmm? Do you think they'll dare challenge me? All I have to say is 'do you want to die?' an they'll take it as real threat though it's not." He explained Soul.

"Alright fair enough." Soul nodded walking through the door.

"Hehe... Kid's gonna kill somebody..." Patty giggled.

"No Patty were not killing anyone." Kid said.

"Nobody?" She whined.

I raised an eyebrow as Patty grinned evilly.

"Patty..."

"Fine."

We walked into the old pub and sat down at a table. A young girl probably our age talked with a man. The girl had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She was lean and tall. The man was short and fat. He had no hair but had a short red beard.

"Hello. My name is Jamie. I'm going to serve you today. What would you like?" She smiled trying to hide the fact she was checking us over. "Our specials today are fondue, turkey soup, and French bread soup bowl."

"Oh yum. I'll have the bread bowl thing and a coke." Soul said nodding.

She smiled at Soul and nodded. She looked at Liz and I could tell her was trying to hold her smile.

"I'll have a salad and she'll have the grilled cheese. Then we'll both have strawberry Fanta." Liz said.

"I'll have a Dr. Pepper and the turkey soup." I nodded.

"Alright and for you?" She smiled seductively. I glared at her as she leaned forward hands on her knees and tried to flirt with Soul and Kid.

"I'll have the same as Maka." Kid nodded ignoring the girls boobs that were in his face.

Soul tried not to stare but failed a got a slight nose bleed.

"I like your stripes." Jamie said sweetly and touched Kid's hair.

His eyebrow twitched but he stayed calm.

"So whats your name cutie?" She said.

"Imma kill her..." Liz and I mumbled in unison.

Kid grinned and stood up. He took the Jamie's hand and kissed the top.

"Oh your such a gentleman." She blushed...

Then Kid looked up at her with the creepiest look like stop-flirting-and-get-my-food-before-those-three-girls-take-your-soul...

"I am Death The Kid. You may call me Death." He whispered dropping her hand and sitting down. He held up three fingers and put them down one at a time. Jamie stood there frozen and suddenly ran off as Kid put down his index finger.

"Whoooaaa. What'd you do to her?" Soul asked.

"When I touched her hand I put her mind in utter darkness for a millisecond. Any longer then that would have made her completely insane and her brain would turn to mush." Kid explained leaning back like it was normal. "Anyways.."

"Hahaha mushy brain! Mushy brain!" Patty laughed pointing at the girl who looked even more terrified.

"Maka... After lunch let's try soul chain-resonance. It'll be easier for us to locate his wavelengths or his soul mask. Kid said.

"Alright." I nodded.

* * *

><p>We had finished our food quickly though Jamie never came back. We had walked towards the woods and looked into it. It had a sort of eerie dark feeling. You couldn't see very well because of the the trees.<p>

"Why don't you three go look around? Maka and I need to stay here." kid suggested.

"See if you can find anything on Cooper Van Dwin, but don't say anything." I said with emphasis on say.

"Ya ya not cool. Come on guys." Soul said walking away with Liz and Patty.

"Can we go punch that Jamie girl?" Liz said to Soul then they disappeared.

"Alright. Lets try this." Kid said closing his eyes.

I did the same and searched for souls. I frowned when all I could get was a bunch of random human souls.

"Im not getting anything. You?" I asked Kid.

I waited for his answer but it never came. I opened my eye's to find him gone.

"Kid? Kid?" I said searching around. "Kid?"

I turned back towards the woods and saw something black move deeper into the forest. I barely saw the white stripes before he disappeared completely.

"Kid? Where are you going?" I said taking off after him. "Kid? Kid! Where are you?"

I stopped and saw him. I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. I looked at his face and saw his eyes were still closed. I shook his arm and his eyes snapped open. I jumped but sighed with relief.

"Damn it. I had him." Kid cursed.

"What you found him?" I asked still gripping his arm.

"When did we get out here?" He said surprised. "I must have been following him. Oh and ya I did but I lost it again."

"His soul mask?" I asked and he nodded.

"Since your soul perception is stronger then mine let's try soul resonance." Kid suggested.

"We're both meister though how would that work? We have to use chain resonance." I said confused.

"Not really. Just found my lead." He said.

He stood behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. A lot like what Soul would do. My soul spread out like a bird opening its wings then suddenly I was floating off the ground and Kid's wavelength was all around me.

'Maka? Can you hear me?' Kid asked in my mind.

'I can hear you! Cool! Oh then you can hear me right?' I asked thinking. 'Why am I floating?'

'Ya. Oh because when I use resonance I kinda float and right now your connected to me... So... Ya...' He answered.

'I probably should of connected the dots... Anyways lets do this." I said focusing on my perception while trying to stay resonated with Kid.

His wavelength kind of reminded me of song I once heard but couldn't remember at the time. It was kind of like a rock/metal song but once in awhile a silly noise came through (probably representing Kid's OCD). Then a rare truly happy sound that made me want to smile and laugh but it would quickly end with a dark note. I sent out my soul perception and searched. I searched more but kept coming up with nothing. I finally sighed and shook my head.

'Its no use I can't find him.' I told Kid.

'Alright. We'll try again later.' He replied my feet touching the ground until I was standing again. Then the sound of his wavelengths disappeared. I opened my eyes and turned around.

"We should get back." I said blushing and turning away. I walked toward the way I thought we had come when Kid grabbed my hand pulling me back.

"This way Maka. Wouldn't want to get lost right?" He said. I could just hear Soul 'sooo uncool Maka...'

"Right sorry." I said though I had felt like an idiot.

"It's fine. Everyone gets lost somehow." He said quietly. "Even me. Like in the Book of Eibon."

**(AN:/ ok I think this takes place after they defeat the kishin in the manga. I know it's not complete so I won't go into detail about the defeat of the kishin or anything I'm jut going to mention some things.)**

I stayed quiet. It wasn't very often anyone mentioned the Book of Eibon, much less Blackstar or Kid. When it was mentioned it had a long string of bad memories connected, especially the panic of Kid missing and us not knowing his situation or condition. That was the scariest part. I shook the thought from my head and walked as Kid led us out of the woods.

* * *

><p>By the time we had found Soul, Liz and Patty it was well past 4 o'clock. We decided to find a little inn and settle until tonight when Cooper Van Dwin showed up. We walked into the little building and the lady gave us the best room and a fearful stare.<p>

"Why are they so scared of us Kiddo?" Patty asked.

Soul opened the door our room and walked inside. Kid sighed.

"Patty, how do you think they feel having Death walk through their town? Not very happy right?" He asked as we all walked in.

"Ohhh..." She smiled.

The room was more modern then the whole town. There were four beds and a bathroom even a small kitchen. There was a couple of chairs and a table and a long sofa that Soul sat on. There were two see threw doors with curtains for a balcony.

"Get some rest guys. I'll let you know when we're leaving." Kid said as I shut the door. He walked and opened the balcony doors. I shut the door and sat on a bed.

"Ya alright cool." Soul said laying down. Liz and Patty each plopped down on a bed and fell asleep. I should and walked out onto the balcony with Kid.

"You should sleep." He said half sighed.

"You feel bad don't you? Is it because all the people here dislike you?" I asked knowing how he felt.

"Dislike? They hate me. Thats okay though no human wants to die so its easy to hate death I guess. But no..." He said quietly. "I feel bad because of the thing that happened with Patty the other night."

"Ohh..." I walked up to the rail. "It's not your fault. As you said Patty's special and shes worries about your safety. I'm sure everything's gonna be fine." I tried to comfort.

"I'll wake you up later. Go get some sleep." He replied. I frowned and looked at him. I sighed and turned away. "Thanks though."

I stopped and turned my head. I smiled and walked back into the room. I plopped down on a bed taking my boots off and wiggled under the covers. I closed my eyes and sighed. I'd miss Kid very much.

* * *

><p><strong>Vila- long chapter. Took me forever. Anyways in 14 days I'll be gone. Don't worry I'll be checking my email and writing much as I can. My sisterfriend/double ganger whatever her name is (I'm tired...) also going on the school trip so her stories also won't be updated for a while. I'll up load em all at the same time so it'll be made up for y'all. ;P tay? Review!**  
><strong>Kid- symmetry...<strong>  
><strong>Maka- would you please stop singing?<strong>  
><strong>Kid- *mutters in corner* symmetry...<strong>  
><strong>Blackstar- I THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR SHALL TAKE OVER THE WHITE HOUSE AND RULE! YAHOO! I SHALL BE THE BEST PRESIDENT EVER! BOW DOWN TO ME! I WILL RULE U ALL!<strong>  
><strong>Tsubaki- *facepalm* ...<strong>  
><strong>Vila- can't u get arrested just for saying that?<strong>  
><strong>Maka- *shrugs* I wouldn't mind if Blackstar got arrested...<strong>  
><strong>Vila- oh ok... As u were Blackstar...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: 9 Days Truth or Dare?

**Vila- yup differently ran out of rhythms for broken... Oh well... I just learned I can post the chapters o my phone! But because my phone is so small it has limited editting space so bear with me if I can't make everything especially clear. On the weekends if I can find some time I'll edit them over again but its doubted.**

**Maka- Sweet! More chapters...**

**Kid- -_- you make me look like a wuss...**

**Vila- ur no wuss u be awesome!**

**Kid- :) ok cool**

**Soul- Don't steal my punch line fools!**

**Excalibir- did someone say fools?**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4: 9 Days- A mission pt. 2- Truth or Dare?<em>

_November 29- 9 Days..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>The truth shall become lies,<strong>_

_**But when everyone dies,**_

_**May the depths of deception,**_

_**Become a different perception.**_

_**When death is waiting for you,**_

_**Won't they come too?**_

_**Death will be gone...**_

__**Mirrors that are forever broken..**__

* * *

><p><p>

"Maka... Maka... Maka... Wake up!" Someone's voice called. "Maka..."

"Uhhh... Huh?" I moaned opening my eyes. I blinked a couple of time and saw Kid kneeling at the side of my bed. "Kid?"

"Ya it's me. Hurry and get up... I've got something." He said and then stood.

I slipped out of the covers and looked at the clock that had read 1:26 am.

"Kid! You said you were gonna wake me up later not the next day!" I exclaimed following him out onto the balcony.

"Sorry." He shrugged.

I stepped in front him and he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Ya. Lets go!" I nodded.

"Soul Resonance!" We said in unison.

'I never thought this would be possible with another meister.' I said when we connected.

'Well I'm not really a normal meister.' He chuckled.

'Reaper. Right.' I laughed.

'Alright. I'm going to show you where I saw him.' He said.

'Kid... Did you stay up all night?' I yelled.

'Yes. I'm not very tired. Don't worry about it Maka. Alright? Let's go.' He said. My feet came off the ground and our wavelengths flowed together. My soul perception searched everywhere until it came towards the woods. A shiver went up my spine. My feet touched the ground and I looked at Kid. He opened his eyes and nodded.

"Come on. Time for a mission." He said walking into the other room.

I sighed then followed him. I grabbed a pillow and whacked Soul. He jumped up and yelped.

"Hey! Why'd you hit me!" He said crossing his arms.

"Time for the mission." I said as Kid shook Liz awake.

"Ya ok." He muttered walking to a mirror an straightening his headband.

"YAY! MISSION TIME!" Patty yelled fully awake now.

"Patty! Not so loud people are sleeping!" Kid scolded.

"Sworry." She replied.

"Its alright." He said walking towards the door.

"Dang it! I forgot to paint my nails!" Liz cried.

"Do it later! Hurry or we might lose him." Kid said opening the door. "Damn it. We're not gonna have time for this. Liz Patty now!"

"Huh? Okay..." Liz raised an eyebrow transforming.

"Maka Soul hurry." He said shutting the door.

"Why'd you...?" Soul started as Kid walked out onto the balcony catching Liz and Patty in his hands then jumping off. "Oh thats why..."

"Kid?" I yelped running over to the balcony.

"Why is it everyone yells when I do that?" He said floating up on Beelzebub.

"Lets go Maka..." Soul said walking up and transforming his arm.

"Because its reckless. Alright." I said and Kid shrugged. Soul transformed fully and I jumped up behind Kid.

Kid leaned forward and the board flew forward towards the woods. I wrapped an arm around Kid and held on.

"You guys know the drill?" Kid asked.

"Yes!" I nodded.

"Ya." Liz and Patty replied.

"Cool." Soul agreed.

"Alright. We're almost there." He said as we descended just above the tree tops.

"Maka?"

"Right!" I nodded. I closed my eyes and focused on any soul nearby. "There!" I shouted pointing at the ground.

"Hang on!" Kid smirked putting us into a dive down into the trees. We slipped in between branches and trunks and made it through a narrow pathway. In the trees was a heavy fog making it difficult to see anything. Kid swerved around trees and I had a death grip on him.

"Kid! Don't kill us!" I shouted.

He scowled and wove between trees at top speed. Then did I realize how great his reflexes were. He leaned left and right dodging the branches going in the direction I pointed. The fog suddenly got thicker and I couldn't see anything. The board jerked up and I slipped trying to keep my grip on Soul and Kid. I fell towards the ground a few feet before a strong hand pulled me up and into his arms. I gripped Kid's shirt and Soul's handle tightly not wanting to fall again.

"Try not to die!" Kid said wrapping an arm around me.

"Don't die... Got it!" I nodded.

"You alright Maka?" Soul asked.

"Ya." I said. "Can you see his soul Kid?" I asked.

"Uhh... Trying to drive!" He shouted jerking the board up to dodge a branch.

"Sorry!" I said. "Quick make a right then land!" I yelled at Kid.

He leaned so far we were almost horizontal. We skidded a little and hit the ground.

"Soul. We're working on our flying ok?" I said jumping off.

"Ya agreed. Not cool." He said back.

"What you don't like my driving? I saved us like fifty times..." Kid said smirking and taking Liz and Patty out of his pockets.

"Exactly."

"Kid... Theres two heat sources up ahead..." Patty whispered.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Come on." I whispered making my way closer to the target as silently as possible.

I listened and Kid practically made no noise besides breathing lightly he was silent. I stepped carefully and they we heard a woman's scream. We came into a clearing and saw a eight foot tall beast with long knife like fingers and big long arms. It had large hairy beefy legs with six spikes sticking out of each on the opposite side. It was hunched over and its spine stuck out of its body like spikes on a dinosaur. It had one large red horn sticking out of its left temple. Its eyes were pure black and it had long jagged sharp teeth. Beneath it hair between it's fingers hung Jamie from the restaurant. She had a long cut on the side of her faces and a couple bruises.

"Hey its Jamie!" Patty said.

"Serves her right." Liz muttered.

"This is him." Kid said to me.

"Yes... Cooper Van Dwin!" I yelled pointing at him. He dropped Jamie and she fell unconscious. "Your soul has become evil!"

"And now in the name of Lord Death we are here to claim it!" We all yelled in unison.

"The reaper huh? Tsk tsk tsk..." He answered in a raspy voice like he had been a smoker. "I didn't think he would send children to their deaths..."

"Come on Maka you ready?" Soul asked.

"Yup." I said simply. I spun Soul around skillfully before landing him in both my hands the tip of the blade facing Cooper Dwin.

"As a grim reaper I forbid the collection of innocent human souls..." Kid said taking his stance Liz and Patty aimed and ready. "Mortal sin stance. Execution mode. We'll enforce your death sentence." He said glancing at me then back at the demon.

"Here he comes..." Soul warned.

"Oh your Death's son? I thought you'd be taller." He chuckled the coughed harshly. "You may be immortal but you won't see another day!"

He ran at us and raised his hand to swipe down. I jumped to the right and got behind Dwin. Kid jumped up onto a low tree branch and started firing rapidly. I ran up and cut at Dwin's legs. Dwin jumped up and spun around swiping his hand across. I jumped back holding Soul up as a guard. Dwin turned and raised his hand swiping down towards Kid. One of his knife fingers detached and flew towards Kid's head. Kid moved his head just as the blade passed and it lodged in the tree bark. Kid had hardly blinked before blasting Dwin with more rounds. I ran up and cut at his arms which he deflected with his knifes. He jumped up and sliced the tree branch Kid was standing on into pieces and making him land on the ground. While spinning he swung out his leg and it hit me in the stomach sending me flying across the field. Dwin swung his arms at the sides of Kid's head trying to crush him but Kid held up Liz and Patty and fired at Dwins hands which flew outwards. I quickly got up and ran back into the fight. Dwin spun around and pointed his fingers at me while trying to cut off Kid's head. One of his knife finger detached again and shot out towards me. I did a cartwheel to the side and ran up closer. Dwin swung his hand back to Kid who kept shooting at Dwin's chest. Dwin kept Kid busy with his right hand while his left grabbed at Kid's feet. Kid fell backwards and Dwin caught him by his feet jerking him up. He gripped Kid an flipped him upside down. Kid's pants tore as the knife started to rip at his skin. I sliced at his hand, but he just backhanded me across the field again. Dwin jerked Kid up above his head as Kid tried to hang onto Liz and Patty. I stood and ran towards Kid.

"Maka be careful!" Soul warned.

Dwin looked at me and swung Kid at me. He hit me with Kid and I fell back.

"Kid! Focus!" Patty said.

"Look Kid! He only has one horn! So unsymmetrical!" Liz yelled.

"DISGUSTING!" Kid screamed rapidly shooting bullets.

Dwin growled and slammed Kid against the ground. Liz and Patty flung from his hands as he lifted Kid back into the air and threw him into a tree. Kid slumped over probably unconscious. I ran over to him and sighed with relief that he was just knocked out. I turned to look at Dwin who grinned evilly. He jumped up at me swinging his hands down at my head. I blocked with Soul and swung around hitting the side of Dwin's face with my foot. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Liz and Patty transform and run to Kid. I swung down at his head but he blocked. I slowly managed to push him back when he swung at my feet making me lose my balance. He raised his hand and swung down but it never hit me. I looked up to see flashes of pink and a blur of black and white.

"Get up Maka." Soul yelled.

I jumped to my feet and ran up behind Dwin. Kid dodged all of his attacks and kept firing.

"Soul!" I called.

"LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!" We yelled.

Soul's blade glowed and grew into genie hunter. I raised him up and ran towards Dwin. I jumped up just as he turned from Kid. He grinned evilly and held up his hand. My eyes widened as five knifes flew towards me. Kid shot down all five using Liz and Patty. The knives fell to the floor as Soul's blade came down towards Dwin. He stepped sided the attack and I landed swinging the scythe up then to the right. Off in the distance I could hear Kid.

"Liz Patty! Lets go Soul Resonance!" He shouted.

I focused back on the fight. Dwin jumped up dodging my attack and spun his foot towards my face. I spun Soul around and Dwin's foot clashed with the side of the blade. He swung his hand across and I ducked it missing me by a few inches. I jumped up and swung sideways barely making contact with his chest. He jumped away and swore.

"You put up a hard fight... Tell me girly did the reaper boy tell you what his mission is?" He asked coughing.

"What?" I asked. "How do you...?"

"I have people... But did he? Did he tell you?" He smirked. "Oh he didn't...?"

"Death Cannon!" Kid yelled pulling the trigger.

"Shame." Cooper Van Dwin said grinning right before the explosion.

I covered my face with the back of my hand until the light died. Soul slipped from my fingers transforming. The smoke cleared and I saw Kid on one knee with the cannons pointed at the ground by his sides. In a flash of pink they were back to the regular pistols then again to transform. Kid stood as Liz and Patty appeared beside him. Cooper Van Dwin's body disappeared and only his red kishin soul reminded.

"Cool." Soul said grabbing the soul and slurping it down.

"Hey Soul why do you eat the soul? Isn't that kinda... Errm... Gross?" Liz asked.

"Not really..." He shrugged walking over to Liz and Patty who seemed interested.

I walked over to Kid who was dusty off his pants. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Hey Maka." He greeted.

"Hey. Oh um thanks for your help!" I nodded.

"Oh don't mention it." He said straightening up.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Oh ya. Just a sprained ankle and my back but I'm fine." He said calmly.

"Oh Kid! You shouldn't stand on a sprained ankle! Here lean on me!" I said frantically wrapping Kid's arm around my shoulder.

"Maka..."

"We should get you to a doctor!"

"Maaaakkkkaaaa..."

"No! You won't last that long!"

"Maka!"

"What?"

"Im fine." Kid said taking his arms off my shoulder. "I heal way faster then any human. A sprained ankle will only last 20 minutes maximum. A broken bone can heal in a couple days... Relax." He explained standing on his ankle to prove it.

"Hey Kid your pants are ripped on one side and not the other!" Soul laughed.

Kid's eyebrow twitched but he kept his eyes on me. He tried not to look down, but failed.

"Damnnit! Im reaper scum! Why are my pants torn on one side and not the other? Im garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!" He cried going down on his hands and knees.

I walked over to Soul who was laughing like an idiot. I took out War and Peace and whacked him head on. He fell to the ground bleeding. I walked back over to Kid who was mumbling something about garbage day. I thumped the book on his head not hard but a little so it would hurt. Kid looked up at me confused.

"Maka chop!" I smiled.

"Thats right hit him again!" Soul laughed.

"Not cool Soul!" I yelled turning around and throwing the book before Soul could get away. "Come on Kid lets go home." I said standing and holding out my hand. "Coming?"

"Ya... Thanks." He said taking my hand and standing. Just then we heard a familiar voice...

(AN:/ by a vote of 8...)

"Yahooo!"

(AN:/ my brain agreed...)

"I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!"

(AN:/ *facepalm*)

"Blackstar quiet down! We trying to sneak up on them in case they need help!" Tsubaki said as the two came into the clearing. We all looked at them frozen in our positions with a confused expression. Silence...

"YAHOO! The almightily Blackstar is here to save you!" He yelled.

"We already got the soul Blackstar..." I muttered.

"Yahoo! Then my with my awesomeness in the area must of gave you the power to do so!" He yelled again pointing at us.

Silence...

"Damn your annoying." Kid said.

Everyone but Blackstar burst out laughing. Tsubaki and Kid tried not to laugh but gave up. After a while Blakstar laughed too.

"Uhh... Will you damn drunkers shut up?" A voice yelled. "Imma trying to sleep..."

We all turned to look at Jamie.

"Wow I that she was dead..." Patty chimed.

"DAMNIT!" Liz yelled pissed off.

"What do we want her dead?" Blackstar asked stepping forward and popping his knuckles.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"YES DAMNIT!" Liz yelled.

"Liz..." I sighed shaking my head. Kid walked over to Jamie and held out his hand.

Jamie stood on her own with a angry expression and whacked Kid's hand away.

(AN:/ I shouldn't write stories when Im pissed off...)

"Get away! Get away! We don't want you here Death! Leave! No one asked for your help! Dammit get away!" She yelled catching Kid off guard and shoving him to the ground. "All of you! Leave! Go! Now! I hate you!"

"The hell? We just saved your life and you tell us to leave?" I shouted back her and walking over to Kid.

I knelt by him and glared at her. Blackstar started yelling at her and she yelled back. Kid sat there with a shocked expression from the sudden outburst. Jamie run at Blackstar and threw a punch. Blackstar calmly grabbed her fist an flipped her over his shoulder. She jumped back up and started yelling again. Tsubaki ran and stood between the two while Liz held Blackstar back and Soul held Jamie back. Patty walked around jumping and laughing like a maniac. I put a hand one Kid's shoulder and turned to him.

"You'll totally miss this while your gone huh?" I asked giggling.

"Totally..." He sighed.

"Hey don't feel bad. She doesn't know who she's talking to." I smiled. He shrugged.

"I can't he-..."

"Hey Kid Maka! You coming?" Soul called dragging Jamie away.

"Oh ya! Coming!" I called back standing.

"Come on." I said smiling and he nodded.

He stood and we caught up with everyone. After several Maka chops Jamie and Blackstar were unconscious. Tsubaki carried Blackstar on her back while Soul dragged Jamie behind him. Liz was behind the two mumbling about killing Jamie while Patty walked beside her laughing. We soon dropped Jamie off at the pub and stood outside the city.

"So wait why do you hate that girl so much Liz?" Blackstar asked.

"She tried to flirt with Soul and Kid..." She replied eyebrow twitching.

"Ohhh..."

"We should call Lord Death." I said searching my pockets for a mirror.

"Here." Kid said stepping in front of us all. "Allow me."

He did some hand motions and a big pink skull showed up on the ground. A hologram of Lord Death stood in the mix of pink and white.

"Hey how are ya? How's it hanging?" He said in his usual cheery voice. "Hey!"

"Hello father." Kid greeted. "Maka would you?"

"Oh sure!" I replied stepping forward. "Scythe meister Maka here."

"Ya and dark arm assassin Blackstar!" Blackstar grinned.

"Oh hello! Blackstar Tsubaki I'm please you completed your assignment!" He clapped.

"What assignment?" Blackstar asked.

"To find Maka and Kid." Tsubaki facepalmed.

"Ohhh..." Blackstar nodded.

"Do you ever pay attention?" She asked earning just a grin.

"Anyways... We have the soul Lord Death!" I nodded then explained everything.

"Alright! Good job! I hope know one was hurt too badly?" He cheered.

"Cuts and bruises but we'll be fine." I said.

"We should be back in Death City by nightfall." Kid said.

"Very good! Cya then!" He chimed holding up a peace sign then the connection ended.

"Well to Kid's house!" Blackstar yelled. "Tell ya what if you can't beat me there I'll make a paintings sideways! Ready for a challenge?"

The whole time Kid was yelling at Blackstar to shut up.

"Its on!" Soul said transforming. "Let's go Kid! Or I'll help him!"

"Ahhh! Liz Patty now!" Kid yelped. They both jumped but transformed. He summoned Beelzebub and threw the board up in the air grabbing Liz and Patty. He snatched my hand and pulled me up onto the board. I yelped at the sudden movement as he pushed the board forward.

"Hey you got a head start! Oh well! I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR SHALL DEFEAT YOU!" He yelled before his voce was was took by the wind.

"Kid! Slow down! Your gonna crash us!" Liz yelled barely heard.

"Never!" Kid said back.

I hung on for dear life as we crossed the hot desert. The wind was hot as it ripped at my clothes but Kid blocked most of the wind and sun. His black cloak must have been hot though.

"Aren't you hot?" I asked.

"Im immune to most weather conditions." He replied simply.

"Ohhh..." I nodded.

After a while of silence we came over Death City. We rose over the academy and down to the Gallows Mansion.

"Here we are and oh faster then I expected." Kid said as Liz and Patty transformed.

"Your crazy..." Liz sighed.

"Not really. Insanity's a genius... Kinda..." He shrugged.

"Im hungry!" Patty laughed.

"Alright. I'll have to make something considering Dad probably ate everything in the house." Kid frowned walking up to the doors and pushing them open.

We all walked inside and sighed with relief. Kid twitched and looked around frantically. He scratched his head and glanced at everything before racing down the hall.

"He's lost it." Liz frowned and Patty did well... Whatever Patty's do.

I followed Kid down the hall until I saw him stand in front of a wall staring at it intensely.

"Uhh Kid?"

"The paint! It's chipped at the corner! I must repaint!" He said.

"How could you even see that?" I said astonished.

"Oh wait its just something on the wall." He said flicking off something attached to the wall.

"You were... And you saw..."

"Ya weird isn't it?" He sighed.

"Not really." I smiled. "Come on I think a certain loud mouth ninja's here."

Then we heard a loud voice yell something about being god. Kid took off down the hall and disappeared. I ran after him. Blackstar stood in front of a painting his hand inches away before Kid grabbed him by the wrist. Everyone in the room jumped at Kid's sudden appearance.

"Don't touch it Blackstar." He snarled. Blackstar took a step back and grinned.

"Alright alright! Damn your scary when you go all emo..." He said glancing at Tsubaki would stood next to Soul and Patty.

"Hey Maka want a sand-... What going on?" Liz asked coming into the room with a half eaten sandwich and another in plastic wrap.

"Nothing." Kid said making sure the painting was straight.

"Okaaay... Maka do you want a sandwich?" Liz asked.

"Thanks." I said taking it.

"Hey guys let play a game!" Patty clapped.

"Truth or dare!" Blackstar laughed evilly.

"My father told me about a similar game he and his friends invented back in the days..." Kid facepalmed.

"Whats it called?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cake or death." He sighed.

"Cake or death?" Blackstar asked.

"Yes... Cake or death."

Everyone started laughing all at once.

"I can just see your dad... You! Cake or death?" Soul said trying to copy Lord Deaths voice and pointing at Blackstar.

"Uhh I'll take cake please." Blackstar laughed.

(AN:/ yes for those of you who get the joke. I saw a youtube video for Soul Eater called Cake or Death look it up it's hilarious... Anyways I don't own the idea! I just thought it'd be funny to put here.)

"You cake or death?" Soul asked Kid.

"Uhh death please... Kidding!" He laughed. "Seriously though they would bake a cake and ask people that."

"Wow that's funny!" I giggled.

"Cake! Cake! Cake!" Patty laughed madly. "I wanna play truth or dare!"

"Alright." Soul shrugged.

"I'll go make some popcorn." Kid said walking into the kitchen.

"Yummy! Maka sit next me!" Patty chimed grabbing my arm and pulling me.

"Alright who wants to go first?" Liz asked sitting next to Patty. Soul sat between Liz and Blackstar. Then Tsubkai completed the circle.

"I THE GREAT BLACK-..."

"Maka chop! Just go moron..." I said.

"Alright alright... Soul truth or dare?" Blackstar smiled evilly.

"Dare." Soul replied.

"Prepare Soul..." Blackstar said creepily before whispering the dare into Soul's ear.

Soul's jaw dropped a mile. Soul swung his fist around and punched Blackstar.

"I am ABSOLUTELY NOT doing that!" Soul yelled standing up.

"You have too!" Blackstar said rubbing his cheek and grinning.

"I'll look like g-..."

"Shut up and do it!" Blackstar yelled while the rest of us sat there confused.

"I'll get my face pounded in!" Soul gulped.

"Go!" Blackstar yelled.

"Damn it fine!" Soul said walking away into the kitchen.

Silence... Suddenly then Soul came back into the room flying into Blackstar. He had a huge shoe like mark on his face. Kid came in with a angry face.

"Don't touch the hair." He said before turning back into the kitchen.

"Ow owie..." Soul mumbled.

"What you make Soul do?" I asked first one to speak.

"I made him mess up Kid's hair. Soul looks totally gay now!" Blackstar laughed.

Suddenly from the kitchen door a shiny object flew into Blackstar's blue hair an inch from his skull. We looked at him with confused expressions.

"Not even Stein has that good of an aim." Tsubaki said.

"Ya I've had practice, but Stein's good too." Kid said behind us with two bowls of popcorn. "I'll have my knives Blackstar."

Blackstar reached up for the knife and pulled out two.

"Two? Seriously?" Liz asked.

"Symmetry." Kid replied simply sitting down between me and Tsubaki setting the popcorn bowls in the middle.

"Alright Soul it's your turn!" Patty said poking the boy.

"Not cool... Alright I get it Patty." He said pushing Patty's hand away. "Ok... Tsubaki. Truth or dare."

"Oh umm... Truth!" She nodded smiling.

"Ok. Umm... Is Blackstar a good room mate?" Soul asked.

"Absolutely not." She stated.

"Whaaa?" Blackstar said.

"Sorry Blackstar..." Tsubaki giggled. "Maka. Truth or dare?"

"Dare dare dare!" Soul and Blackstar chanted.

"Fine. Dare." I rolled my eyes.

"Alright... I dare you to teach Blackstar how to make his own sandwich." Tsubaki dared.

"Whaaaaa? That'll take forever!" I cried.

"Hehe to bad!" Patty laughed.

"Tell you what... Considering Maka's right. Lets see if Blackstar can make his own sandwich. If he can Maka doesn't have to. If not hehehe..." Soul suggested.

"I agree! It looks like your gonna do the dare anyways Maka." Tsubaki laughed.

"I CAN MAKE MY OWN SANDWICH FOR I AM BLACKSTAR!"

"Then why do you make me do it?" Tsubaki asked.

"BECAUSE I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!"

(AN:/ do i even have to say who's talking? ... No didn't think so...)

"Please make a sandwich... Please make a sandwich..." I said crossing my fingers.

"But a big star like me shouldn't have to make sandwiches!"

"Damn it..." I cried.

"Sorry Maka but you gotta teach Blackstar how to make a sandwich today sometime." Tsubaki grinned.

"Noooo!" I whined but giggled.

"Alright that will be for later though... Maka it's your turn..." Soul grinned.

"Sweet!" I grinned then looked at Kid with an evil expression.

"Oh dear lord..." Kid said frightened.

"So Kid... Truth or dare?" I asked evilly.

"Death help me.."

* * *

><p><p>

**Vila- dang this was looooong... I think. Idk. Anyways! Hehe cake or death... I love that video I'll post the link on the next chapter. So... Should Kid choose truth? Or dare...? And what should the dare or question be hmmm? You guys pick! Cuz imma too lazy to think bout it... So Kid what do you think the readers will say?**

**Kid- T^T plz go easy on me!**

**Random person- NEVER!**

**Everyone- O.o**

**Vila- sorry random fangirl got out of the closet... Blackstar would you plz...?**

**Blackstar- on it...**

**Maka- Vila doesn't own Soul Eater...**

**Soul- thank god...**

**Vila- -_- not cool Soul not cool...**


	5. Chapter 5: 8 Days Symmetry, Right?

**Vila- Hey guys! Omstidtk chapter 5! Day 8 ITS SYMMETRICAL!**  
><strong>Kid- OMG! :D YAY! <strong>  
><strong>Vila- XD DX unfortunately I most likely won't post another chapter for two weeks! T^T I'm going to Washington DC... And I'm taking everyone with me.<strong>  
><strong>Soul- cool.<strong>  
><strong>Tsubaki&amp;Maka- thanks!<strong>  
><strong>Kid- SYMMETRY!<strong>  
><strong>Blackstar- YAHOO!<strong>  
><strong>Liz&amp;Patty- Brooklyn!<strong>  
><strong>Vila- |:3 I'll check my email and stuff as often as possible I promise! Anyways... A couple things I need to make straight. There will be fuzzy in this chapter, (which is when ur reading something and you get that feeling in ur gut cuz ur lik awwwe!) and that I will have no school for a week! So review! It makes me wanna write! MISS U GUYS! T^T Thank u for stickin with me this whole time! Well Kid you know ur line...<strong>  
><strong>Kid- Symmetry! Huh oh ya... Vila doesn't own Soul Eater...<strong>  
><strong>Vila- Eh hemm...<strong>  
><strong>Kid- oh ya! Cya in DC! Peace out suckers!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nothing left of you,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Or of him too.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Missing,<strong>_  
><em><strong>But not finding,<strong>_  
><em><strong>The lost soul,<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will take its toll.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Words, not spoken...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mirrors that are forever broken...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5: 8 Days- Symmetry, right?<em>  
><em>November 30, 8 Days...<em>

I woke up, sleepily opening my eyes. I looked around and realized I wasn't in my room, but in Kid's living room on the couch. The events of yesterday came back slowly.

_"Uhhh... Dare." Kid said nervously looking at me as I smiled evilly._

_"Maka dare him to have a make out session with Miss Marie!" Blackstar laughed. I gave him a Maka chop quickly and laughed._

_"What NO?" Kid said starting to freak out._

_"Nooo... That's not good enough..." I said putting a finger to my chin and thinking. "Oh! I know! By tomorrow you have to kiss the girl you like the most!"_

_"Gee Maka sounds like you want him to kiss you." Soul chuckled._

_"Maka CHOP!" I yelled whacking him with the book then turning back to Kid as Soul fell over unconscious. Kid looked away from me and coughed. "Don't listen to those idiots."_

_"Kid do you like anyone?" Patty asked humming._

_"Umm not really I don't think..." He muttered._

_"Ohhhhh..." She giggled._

_"Maka I don't think he likes anyone." Tsubaki whispered to me._

_"Your so blind Tsubaki! Of course he like someone, why wouldn't he?" I whispered back._

_"Alright..." She giggled._

I looked around and saw Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki sleeping on the huge couch also. Soul and Blackstar slept on the floor, but Kid was no where to be found. I looked around and then heard a noise from the kitchen. I got up and the blanket I didn't know was their dropped to the ground. I wondered who put it there, probably Tsubaki, she's always taking care of people. I folded the blanket and walked into the kitchen silently. Kid had his back to me and was looking at pancake mix directions.

"Seriously 3 eggs? Disgusting! Why can't it be 8 eggs? Tsk.." He mumbled to himself. "Damn it is nothing to pancakes symmetrical!"

"Not really." I giggled making him jump and turn around.

"Maka... Shouldn't you still be sleeping? That mission was tiring." He smiled.

"Shouldn't you?" I asked walking up next to him. He just shrugged and then looked back down at the mix.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Kinda... Nothing about pancakes are symmetrical!" He cursed.

"Well when their finished they can be symmetrical right? Think off it this way... Even if the steps to something aren't balanced can't they equal something that is?" I questioned. He looked at me and thought for a moment, before smiling.

"I've never thought of it that way before!" He grinned.

"You just need an outside perspective." I smiled.

"Even if the steps to something aren't balanced can't they equal something that is?" He repeated looking back down at the mix. "I'll keep that in mind... But does that count for other things besides pancakes?" He chuckled.

"Of course!" I said rolling my eyes. "Well now shall we make pancakes?"

"Alright..." He nodded. "Milk, eggs, and butter." He listed handing me the box. I opened a cabinet and took out a large bowl. Kid brought over the eggs, milk, and butter.

"Creates something equal..." I heard him whisper to himself. He grabbed an egg and handed it to me. "Umm... 3 eggs..."

"Yep!" I nodded taking it from him, my finger brushed against his cold hand faintly. "So Kid..."

"Hmm?" He got out a small knife and sliced the butter.

"Umm... So what's your least favorite book?" I asked not finding anything to talk about. I tapped the egg against the bowl, breaking it and the yoke slipped into the bowl.

"Oh umm I don't know... There's a lot of books... Oh I know!" He said. "Excalibur written by... Excalibur." He grumbled making what was now know as the Excalibur face.

"I have to say I hate that one too!" I laughed. I was about to grab another egg when Kid did the same. "Oh sorry."

"Oh no please take it... I'll umm... Music?" He said blushing and turning to a radio.

"Oh umm sure." I blushed then cracked the egg open. He twisted a knob and it started to play quietly. The lyrics of You Found Me by The Fray rang through the air. As Kid turned on the stove I noticed he was humming it. Before I knew it I was singing it quietly.

"Why'd you have to wait to find me? To find?" I sung along quietly.

Kid looked at me and smirked. I pierced my lips embarrassed. Kid stirred the mix into a doughy mush then poured it on the stove. I tapped my finger on the counter and watched as Kid leaned against the fridge.

"Maka abo-..."

"Oh you guys are up?" Soul yawned loudly coming into the room. Kid's eye twitched at Soul's rudeness. I gave him an apologetic look and sighed. "Wazzz for breakfast?"

"Pancakes." I said turning and flipping them over.

"Okay." He said leaving.

"Alright..." Kid closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Soul's a little... Uncool sometimes..." I explained as For the First Time by the Script came on. "I'm glad your nothing like Soul. I couldn't possibly stand two Soul's..."

Kid looked at me and I starred down at the golden brown fluffs sizzling on the hot stove.

"Soul's kinda reckless... Blackstar's just plain irritating... Your not though ands that why your such a wonderful person to hang out with." I smiled looking at him. He grinned.

"Consider the compliment returned." He smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back. I faintly saw a flicker in his eyes before his smile dropped and he looked down at the ground then turned to open the fridge. I frowned and started stacking pancakes.

"FOOD!" Patty yelled from the other room.

"Shut up Patty." Liz muttered.

"Blackstar it's time to get up." Tsubaki said.

"Meh! Wive mure minetes..." Blackstar slurred.

"Breakfast!" I called out. Kid shut the fridge and had a gallon of milk in his hand setting it on the counter.

Soon everyone had their breakfast and sat at the table. Kid sat at the head of the table with Liz and Patty on either side. I sat between Liz and Tsubaki while Soul sat on the opposite side between Patty and Blackstar. I cut my pancakes into pieces and ate happily. Soul and Blackstar shoveled in food like they were in a race. Kid stared at them eye twitching. Patty dumped syrup on hers while Liz put a couple strawberries on her pancakes. Tsubaki silently ate next to me. I grinned at the sight of all of us together. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki started a conversation about whether boots were in this year or not. Kid finally tore his eyes away from the two idiots and stared at his food slowly cutting it into symmetrical pieces.

"HA DONE! WHAT NO? I FINISHED FIRST! I WANT SECONDS!" The two morons yelled in unison pointed at each other.

We all watched as they ran off back into the kitchen with their plates. The three girls started their conversation again and I smiled. Kid and I watched as the two came back in with another plateful. They both started eating again as I took a small bite. I looked at Kid as he put down his silverware and looked at us all. He smiled and took in the scene mentally saving the picture. He looked up at something unseen by anyone and his smile grew sad.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Liz asked finishing her strawberry.

I blinked a couple time realizing I was staring and looked at Liz.

"Oh umm... I don't know it'd be nice just to hang out I guess." I suggested.

"I agree. We could go to the basketball court." Kid said looking back at us.

"Nooo!" I cried.

"Yeesss!" Blackstar yelled.

"Settled then we'll go to the court." Soul nodded. "Cool."

* * *

><p>"Me and Blackstar vs. everyone else since he insists..." Soul groaned.<p>

"I THE GREAT BLACKSTAR SHALL WIN!"

"I'm going to sit this one out." I said walking to the bench.

"Same." Kid said following me.

We sat and watched as the game started.

"Why aren't you playing? I mean don't you like basketball?" I asked.

"Ya I guess... I don't know I just want to watch. To remember ya know?" He said watching as Patty took the ball from Blackstar. I glanced at Kid.

"I get it." I nodded. "Sooo your mission is dangerous?"

"Ya... I guess.." He frowned.

"MUSIC!" Patty yelled turning on a radio. Its played Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Greenday.

_"My shadows the only thing that walks beside me..."_

"It'll be alright though." Kid said hopefully.

_"Read between the lines. Whats messed up and out of line. Oh oh oh..."_

"Ya you are Kid... But... Promise me something... For all of us?" I asked.

_"I walked this empty street on the boulevard of broken dreams. When the city sleeps and Im the only one I walk alone... I walk alone..."_

"Of course Maka..." He replied.

_"I walked this empty road... Don't know where it goes... But I walk alone... My shadows the only one who walks beside me..."_

"Try not to do anything stupid that'll get you killed..." I giggled.

"Alright I promise." He chuckled.

"OH WHAT NOW SOUL! YOU JUST GOT PWNED!" Patty yelled when they had scored. "Imma whack you with this stick!" She laughed pulling out a random stick then chased Soul around with it.

"Ahhhh! Patty! Kid call her off!" He yelped. "AHHHH!"

"Thats something to remember..." Kid laughed standing. "Lets play some basketball, Maka."

"Grrr..." I groaned standing.

"Come on." He reassured.

He ran up to the court just as Blackstar threw the ball at the hoop. Kid leaped up and caught it. When he landed he leaped back up and threw the ball into the opposite hoop.

"What the?" Blackstar yelled surprised.

"Woohooo! Go Kid!" Liz and Patty cheered.

"Since when could you throw from 2/3's of the court! No human could do that!" Soul complained.

"Im not human remember?" Kid smirked shutting Soul up.

"Ahhhh!" Blackstar yelled frustrated. "IM GOING TO BEAT YOU AND SURPASS THE GODS!"

"Good luck with that." Kid challenged calmly.

"Tsubaki give me the ball!" Blackstar said as she picked it up.

"Oh ok." She smiled tossing it to him.

"Alright then Blackstar, me, and Tsubaki... And Kid, Liz, Patty, and uhhh you can have Maka." Soul said deciding the teams. Why we always let him decide teams I don't know. I gave him a Maka chop and skipped towards my team that was waving me in the huddle. Patty and Kid put their arms around me and we all huddled.

"Alright Maka you've been practicing correct?" Kid asked and I nodded. "Alright Liz you got Tsubaki. Patty, Soul I'll get Blackstar. And with Maka we have a big advantage. Liz Patty well save the move for the last score okay?" He explained.

"Okay!" They both nodded.

"The move?" I asked.

"Yep Kid's got a new move!" Patty giggled.

"It's not really that awesome... But you'll see." He said smirking.

"Okaaay." I looked at them suspiciously.

"Lets go." Kid said standing straight as Blackstar's team came toward us.

"Ready to get a butt kicking?" Blackstar asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"Just check it already." Liz sighed.

Blackstar passed the ball to Kid as the rest of us got into a ready stance. Kid flipped it a couple times, admired the symmetry, then passed it back to Blackstar. He rolled his eyes at Kid and started dibbling the ball up and down. Liz and Patty ran to block and I stood, ready, next to Kid. Blackstar smiled and ran towards us.

* * *

><p>The game was almost over and Blackstar's team was winning by 4. I had made some baskets but no where near how many Kid made. I sighed and knew we couldn't win. Liz had the ball and was trying to get around Soul at half court.<p>

"Liz! Now!" Kid yelled suddenly leaping around Blackstar and running away towards Patty. "Patty!"

Patty got around Tsubaki and suddenly knelt. Kid ran towards her at full speed as Liz threw the ball up in the air making everyone else confused. Patty locked her fingers together as Kid ran up using her hand's as a boost to fly into the air. He caught the basketball and slammed it into the hoop in a dunk. We all gaped at the three. Then I smiled.

"We win!" I cheered.

"YAY!" Patty yelled.

"HEY NO FAIR!" Blackstar complained and Kid jumped off the hoop, did a backflip before landing perfectly.

"Life isn't fair." Liz said leaning on her right hip.

"Neither is death." Kid said laughing at Blackstar as started yelling about how that was cheating.

"I have to admit that was pretty cool." Soul chuckled then gave Kid a highfive. Blackstar glared at Soul, who just rolled his eyes.

**(AN:/ Dx i leave for an hour then get back to typing and complete forget where this is going... XD imma moron...)**

"Sis I'm hungry!" Patty said before grabbing the ball and throwing it at an ever complaining Blackstar.

"Alright... Deathbucks?" Liz suggested.

"Sure." We all agreed.

"THEY SHOULD CALL IT STARBUCKS IN HONOR OF THEIR GOD!"

**(An:/ XD )**

"Shut up Blackstar." Soul groaned holding a hand to his ear when the assassin yelled.

"HAHHAAHHAHA!" He laughed.

"Damn your an annoying little shit!" Soul yelled punching Blackstar in the face.

"S-Soul?"

"I'm sorry Blackstar... Your just so annoying."

"Ugh here we go..." Kid and I muttered.

"But Soul... Do you mean we're not friends anymore?" Blackstar asked dramatically then getting off the ground.

"YOU MORON OF COURSE WE'RE FRIENDS!"

"SOUL!"

"BLACKSTAR!"

"PATTY!"

"Maka chop!"

"Darn Maka you got to em before I could." Kid grinned.

"Can we go now?" Soul muttered rubbing his head.

"ONWARD MY MINION!" Patty yelled jumping on Kid's back.

**(AN:/ In this story Patty loves Kid in a brotherly way. So no PattyXKid.)**

"Patty get off of me." Kid laughed.

"To the buying of food!" Patty giggled pointing her finger in a random direction. I giggled at the sight.

"Alright alright." Kid chuckled as Patty jumped off him. Liz went and turned off the radio that had been playing the Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin.

**(AN:/ all the song I mention are awesome! Look em up if ya wanna...)**

* * *

><p>After ordering our drinks, we set back out for the Gallows. Patty walked ahead of us, arms open and twirling. Blackstar and Soul were behind her dodging her flying arms. Tsubaki and Liz chit chatted sipping their drink. Kid and I walked side by side in silence. I took a sip of my chocolate drink and took a glance at Kid. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked along. His eyes wondered around until he caught my gaze.<p>

"Hey Kid." I smiled covering up the fact I was staring.

"Hey." He smiled.

"WE'RE BACK!" Patty sung running into the large house.

"Oh Patty..." Kid chuckled.

We all walked inside the house behind Patty who had dragged Tsubaki and Liz to her room. Soul and Blackstar disappeared to... Wherever they disappear to... I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by a tall black figure.

"Ah!" I jumped not expecting it.

"Maka?" Kid asked running into the kitchen.

"Lord Death..." I sighed then smiled.

"Sorry Maka I didn't mean to startle you!" He apologized.

"Oh it's alright!" I nodded. I could hear Kid sigh deeply with relief.

"Hey Dad." Kid greeted.

"Hey Kiddo!" Lord Death wrapped an arm around Kid's neck and used his hand to ruffle his hair. "How ya been? What's up Maka?"

"Dad... Let go please..." Kid groaned slipping free fixing his now asymmetrical hair. I watched as the two talked and giggled causing them to look at me. They both tilted their heads the same way which only added to my giggles.

"Whats so funny?" Kid asked.

"You two!" I smiled.

"Oh! Ya I suppose we are alike huh?" Lord Death said nudging Kid.

"Hey! For deaths sake Dad could you be a little more embarrassing?" Kid asked sarcastically.

"Sure! Maka, did you know when Kid was a child-..."

"Dad!" Kid scolded.

"Alright alright... I'll cya kid's later kay?" He said disappearing.

"How is he sooo..." Kid's sentence trailed off as he rubbed his temple. I laughed and Kid looked at me.

"Your dad's funny Kid." I giggled. "Its strange when your here you act differently... More relaxed?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Your a bit more laid back when your around here." I explained looking into his eyes. "You should do it more often." I smiled.

"Oh. Umm thanks." He smiled. "Hey want to umm... Go up to the library later?"

"Oh sure!" I nodded.

"OH CRAP OH CRAP OH CRAP!" Soul yelled running by.

"GO SOUL GO!" Blackstar ran after him.

"MAKA IM GOING HOME BLAIR PROBABLY BURNED EVERYTHING TO THE GROUND!"

"FASTER SOUL OR WE WON'T GET THERE IN TIME!" Blackstar yelled running out the door along with Soul.

"Crap! Blair! I forgot!" I freaked out.

"Don't worry I'm sure its alright. Besides..." Kid said calmly. "If she did manage to burn down you apartment you and Soul will be welcome to stay here for however long."

"Really?" I asked smiling.

"Of course." He nodded. I jumped up and hugged him letting go quickly with embarrassment.

"S-Sorry!" I stuttered smiling. "Your too kind Kid..."

"Uh... Ya don't mention it..." He said rubbing the back of the neck.

"Kid! Your dad is playing cake or de-... What are you guys doing?" Liz asked as she walked in the room followed by Tsubaki.

"Nothing! Just talking!" I jumped.

"Oh okay..." Tsubaki smiled, but Liz looked at us suspiciously.

"So what do you two need?" Kid asked.

"We'll your dad is playing cake or death with Patty." Liz said.

"Oh she'll be fine... Dad won't take her literally if she choose's death..." Kid shrugged turning to open the fridge. We all stared at him wide eyed. Liz and Tsubaki dashed back up the stairs in a flash. Kid just chuckled and took out a large frozen pizza. He stuck it in the oven then turned to me.

"Library?" He asked.

"Sure!" I smiled. He smiled and turned leading me through the halls. We turned a corner and I looked back at the hallway behind us. "Whats that way?" I asked.

"My father's room and some other stuff." He said still walking.

"Oh." I nodded and skipped to catch up with him.

"Go ahead and borrow as many book as you like." Kid said as he opened the doors and stepping inside of the library. My eyes lit up and I smiled.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course." He nodded.

"Thank you so much Kid!" I smiled running of to find a book.

While searching through books, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Kid stood in front of a bookcase hands in his pockets. He took his hand out of his pocket and put it by his side. Out of the palm of his hand came black and purple skulls, like when he summons Beezlebub, a book appeared in his hand. He held the book in both hands and flipped it open, walking to the desk. I grabbed a book or two and sat across from Kid. Kid got up several times and just came back with more books. I watched him over the top if the book as he started writing. He caught my gaze one or twice making my look down pretending to read.

"Maka you don't have to pretend your not interested in what I'm doing... Besides your book is upside down." He said not looking up from whatever he was doing. I blushed and flipped my book back. I sunk down in my chair feeling stupid. Kid sighed and dropped his pen. "Well? Don't you want to know?"

I smiled and jumped up putting my closed book down then dragging my chair next to Kid. I looked down at his papers and grinned even further.

"Your learning a language?" I asked.

"Ya. I'm required as a shinigami to know the languages of the world. Your Japanese correct?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yup! So is Blackstar and Tsubaki. I can help you if you like. I know some, but not as well as either of the two. Seriously though? That's a lot of languages." I said.

"That's cool." He said then shrugged looking at me.

"Ya I guess so." I giggled. "Anyways... So what are you learning?" I gazed down at the symbols not recognizing any of them.

"Its called Asmaka which means Hidden Mirror. Its was develop by the people of the Hidden Mirror a long long time ago. They all were basically obliterated in 1188." Kid said.

**(AN:/ yay for my made up language.)**

"Oh." I sat there confused. "So why do you have to learn it?"

"Because some people still follow their culture and I have to know their death rights." He shrugged. "I don't get why I have to know the language though..."

"Oh.." I giggled. "So Kid I was wondering-..."

Beep!

"Hold that thought Maka pizza's done." Kid said shutting a book closed and having it disappear in black and purple.

I blinked and stood. We walked side by side Kid telling me about the Asmaka people when we heard people in the kitchen.

"HOW DO I GET THE THING OPEN?" Blackstar yelled.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?" Soul yelled back.

"Guys just wait Kid will do it when he comes..." Liz sighed as Patty just laughed.

"Guys stop fighting..." Tsubaki said.

"WELL TRY IT SOUL!"

"SHUT UP BLACKSTAR!"

"You guys hungry?" Kid asked stepping forward.

"Kid! Good! We couldn't figure how to open this thing..." Blackstar said with Soul in his hand about to punch him.

"It's called an oven and that's because you haven't cook a day in your life." He said walking over and pulling the pizza out.

"FOOD!" Soul, Patty, and Blackstar yelled swarming Kid as he set it on the counter. For a second Kid disappeared behind them before being thrown away landing on his butt at my feet.

"Hey!" I growled at the three. "You okay?"

"Ya besides getting attacked for the pizza I'm good." Kid shrugged standing up.

"Okay." I nodded watching as the three ran into the living room with their pizza. They plopped down on the couch turning on the tv to watch a horror movie.

"Ugh..." Liz said then grabbed piece.

I took a piece followed by Tsubaki. Every piece was symmetrical. I sat on the couch away from the three that were yelling at the person on the tv. Tsubaki sat on my right and Liz in front of me on the floor. Kid came and sat at my left. I took a bite and watched as Blackstar faced Kid.

"Kid! It's not manly to know how to cook." He criticized.

"Its not manly to not know how to open an open an oven... Much less not know what to call it." Kid replied calmly. Blackstar grew red then sat back down next to Soul.

"Heh heh heh pwned!" Soul chuckled.

Blackstar chucked his pizza at Soul making it splatter on him, me, and Kid. I wiped the tomato off my face and stood.

"I'LL KILL HIM!" I screamed.

"NOT BEFORE I DO!" Kid shouted standing.

"I'LL HOLD HIM DOWN!" Soul yelled standing.

"MAAAAAKKKKAAAA CHOP!" I whacked Blackstar the hardest I could knocking him unconscious. Soul started jumping on Blackstar with Patty and Kid stood there glaring at the ninja. "Crap I got tomato in my eye!" I said my eyes stinging.

"Come on lets get cleaned up." Kid said starting to walk out of the room. "Liz Taubaki..."

"Okay." They both nodded.

**(AN:/ fuzziness coming up!)**

I stood my eye watering and tomato sauce on my cloths and in my hair. Kid had it worse. It was all over is face and shirt. He looked like he would kill someone. I knew he definitely could, but I followed him into a bathroom. He grabbed two hand towels, handing me one, and getting his wet. He moved towards the symmetrical shower so I could get mine wet.

"Blackstar is soo..." I muttered.

"Dead?" Kid asked putting the towel on his head and getting his hair wet.

"Yes." I said wiping the pizza sauce off my face.

"I hate Blackstar." Soul said coming into the bathroom.

"Here." Kid said tossing Soul a towel.

"Your not the only one." I muttered. "I might Maka chop him to death."

Soul shuttered and rubbed his head. He left with the towel not wanting to be Maka chopped. I rubbed my eye that still stung from the tomato.

"Here. Open your eye." Kid said walking over to me. "Pardon." He said bringing his hands up to my face. I blushed.

"I um..." I mumbled. He blew in my eye softly.

"Better?" He asked. I blinked.

"Huh... Oh... Yes thanks!" I smiled but almost frowned when he dropped his hands.

He turned and looked in the mirror. I could still see the red sauce especially where his stripes were. He looked down at his jacket and frowned.

"Well this jacket's ruined. Blackstar owes me big time." He said taking off the stained jacket. He looked in the mirror again and thought ran across his face.

"Stop glaring at your stripes." I giggled. "I think their cool! There's nothing you can do about them until they connect... And besides I'm positive one day..." I walked towards him and picked a piece of pepperoni out of his dripping hair. "They'll connect. Symmetry right?"

He looked surprised and turned to me. I smiled. He smiled and nodded.

"Hey guys Blackstar's awake." Liz said walking into the room. When she saw us she raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. I got out my book and thumped it against my hand.

"Not for long." I said walking out but Kid beat me to it.

"Blackstar are you alright?" Tsubaki asked worried.

"Ugh... Ya I'm alright..." He groaned.

Kid walked up to Blackstar and grabbed his collar pulling him up off the floor. I realized just how tall Kid was, he was probably taller then Soul now.

"You have about eight seconds to scram before I kick your ass." Kid snarled.

"Now now Kid." Blackstar said with his hands up.

"Kid put him down." Liz sighed.

"WOOHOO GO KIDDO!" Patty cheered.

"Come on now is the house a place to fight?" Tsubaki asked, but Kid didn't move.

"Guys he's starting to freak me out..." Blackstar said grabbing Kid's hand and trying to pry him off.

"Asymmetrical piece of garbage." Kid muttered dropping Blackstar on his butt. "I have every right to put you in darkness."

"Put me in...? Maka your smart. Whats he talking about?" Blackstar asked me. I glared at him. "Alright alright..."

"As simple as I can put it for you. I'm talking about using my shinigami powers to turn whatever's left of your brain into jello. Got it?" Kid hissed.

"Pfft. No shinigami powers can hurt the great Blackstar!" He boosted.

"Kid don't!" Liz and I jumped forward and grabbed his shoulders as he took a step forward.

"You wanna fight reaper?" Blackstar stood. "Then lets fight."

"Great here they go..." Soul muttered.

"Outside then?" Blackstar said and Kid just glared at him. "Oh I see! Your scared of the almighty Blackstar's awesomeness!"

"I'm going to kill him..." Kid muttered, but he looked like he meant it.

"Blackstar drop it." Soul warned Blackstar, who had a completely surprised look in his eyes. "Come on idiot." Soul smacked the back of Blackstar's head with his fist and dragged him into another room. Liz slowly took her hand off Kid and sighed.

"Will you two ever stop fighting?" Liz sighed.

Tsubaki quietly walked into the other room with Blackstar and Soul. I dropped my hand, but Kid didn't move. Kid turned and sighed.

"Sorry about that..." He said.

"Don't worry about it Blackstar's an idiot and deserves a good ass kicking." I said.

"Yes yes he does." Liz agreed.

"HAHAHAH ASS KICKING ASS KICKING!" Patty cheered. "Blackstar gonna get his ass kicked!"

"Patty why don't we go play with Tsubaki?" Liz asked in a happy tone.

"Okay sis!" Patty laughed running out of the room.

"Oh Maka let me get your books." Kid said walking towards the library. I started after him but Liz caught my shoulder.

"Give him some time to cool off before you talk to him okay?" She asked smiling apologetically.

"Okay." I nodded as she dropped her hand.

I took off after Kid silently. I turned into the corridor and looked back. I saw Lord Death briefly walk past reading a book. I kept walking looking for the library. After a minute or two I was totally lost. The hallways look familiar but then again every single hallway looked exactly the same. I randomly opened the door in front of me and blinked. I was in Kid's large symmetrical room. I walked in and looked at all the books on his shelves then I came across a picture frame face down. Confused, I picked the frame up to find the picture of everyone together. I frowned and wondered why it was like that. I placed it back properly and looked around some more only to find photos I hadn't remember seeing. There was one of everyone on the basketball court, Kid up in the air making a shot that was frozen. I couldn't remember if the shot had gone in or not. I guessed Miss Marie had took the photo.

"Maka?" Someone asked behind me. I jumped around to see Kid in the doorway. "Sorry didn't mean to startle you."

"No no I umm..." I glanced at the photo.

"Might I ask why your are in my room? I mean I don't mind if you want to borrow books and stuff but uhhh..."

"Oh! Ya sorry! I was looking for you and kind of got lost." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Oh okay. Well your books are in the kitchen if you want to get them." He said chuckling.

"Ok." I smiled walking forward. He turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Huh?"

"Maka about that dare." He grinned.

"Oh ya! Its okay Kid you don't have to actually do it I was joking around." I giggled. He shrugged and lifted my hand. "Uhh..." He kissed the top of my hand and grinned.

"Shall we then?" He asked letting go. I turned blushing and nodded.

**(AN:/ yay! Fuzzy!)**

"MAKA!" Soul suddenly yelled throughout the house.

He ran into us and stopped. He looked at us suspiciously and eyed Kid.

"What Soul?" I asked.

"Blair called an asked how to cook fish." He said. My eyes widened and I jumped forward.

"What? She's gonna burn our apartment down!" I yelled.

"We have to go!" He yelled.

"You guys need a ride?" Kid asked. Soul paled and I grinned evilly. We ran outside Liz and Patty following us to the door.

"I'll be back later!" Kid said summoning Beelzebub as we ran past the two. He jumped on as Soul transformed. I gripped the scythe and jumped on behind Kid wrapping an arm around his waist. In under five minutes we stood outside our apartment door.

"It doesn't smell like smoke." I said as Soul walked toward the door.

'I'll go in." He said opening the door quickly and jumping inside. "Okay come on in nothings burning!"

"SOUL! YOUR HOME!"

"OH GOD SOMEONE HELP!" Soul yelled muffled.

"Blair let go of him!" I called.

"Okay… nay" She said back.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked Kid. He shook his head.

"No I should be getting back." He frowned.

"Oh okay." I frowned. I looked up at him and walked over. I pretended to get something out of his hair and smiled. "Sorry pepperoni."

"Oh uh thanks." He smiled nervously.

"Hey umm thanks for everything." I said drugging him in a friendly way before letting go and blushing.

"Oh umm… Ya n-no problem." He smiled.

"Cya later then?"

"Huh oh ya! Cya…"

"Goodbye Kid." I said standing in the doorway.

"Goodbye Maka." He smiled. I smiled back then shut the door slowly. I walked to my room watching as Blair and Soul fought over who was doing the dishes. I opened the door and looked around the dark room. On my desk was a pile of books, confused I walked over and turned the desk lamp on. It was the books I borrowed from Kid's library. There was a photo frame on the top of the pile with a note covering the picture; Maka, I brought your books for you. I hope you like them. You picked out a good selection. Enjoy. Death The Kid. P.S. Liz took the photo and insisted on giving it to you. I picked the not up and set it on the desk so I could see the picture. I held the frame in my hand. It was taken at the basketball court today. Kid and I sat on the bench looking at each other smiling. Kid's golden eyes looked at me and his head turned so you could see the stripes in his hair. Tapping on the window made me look up. Rain.

"Rain?" I looked back down at the photo and put it on the desk next my mom's postcard. I smiled looking at Kid in the photo. "Symmetry right?"

* * *

><p><strong>Vila- Sooo I hope that made up for a up coming two weeks disappearance? Probably not... Anyways RR! Funny story... My brother told me about some anime character he saw (he pointed at my desktop which has a pic of Kid) and it reminded him of Death Eater... I was like... O.o wha? U mean Death The Kid... He was like... Ya whatever his name is... Me and Illia were on the phone and we started laughing for like 20 minutes. I told my brother later that Death Eater is probably some weird yaoi pairing and that we don't have yaoi in this house.**  
><strong>Soul&amp;Kid- *looks at eachother* ... *Soots away*<strong>  
><strong>Crona- I CANT DEAL WITH TRAVEL!<strong>  
><strong>Maka- WHAT THE HELL CRONA WHY R U IN MY SUIT CASE?<strong>  
><strong>Vila- Well bye guys! Miss u all! Ltr! *looks at everyone*...*Facepalm* This is going to be a long long trip...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: 7 Days Exhaustion?

**Vila- sorry I haven't update. Again. Major school project! Lol I'm on my iPod which I havnt used in soooo long it all weird an twitchy, so in note it says I edited this 15454 days ago on Jan 11, 1970. LOL I WASN'T EVEN ALIVE! Yahoo... Well here it is. **

**Kid... Kid-Vila don't own Soul Eater. **

**Blackstar- if she did she would be the supreme ruler and kill us all with her Death Note. **

**Vila- ;) Except Kid. Cuz I wuv him. Well and Tsubaki cuz she nice. **

**Tsubaki- thanks. Kid- ohhh... Ummm... **

**Vila- SPECIAL NOTICE! This is the first story EVER to have a dedication! To two very special people! Dedicated to IlliaLife for being a wonderful friend and weapon, and to DeathTheKidKat for all the wonderful words of encouragement and awesome ideas. **

_**Chapter 6: Exhaustion, Face Down Photos?**_

* * *

><p>Beep... Beep... Beep... Be-... I slammed my hand down on my horribly annoying alarm and stretched my arms out. I jumped up and pulled the curtain open. The Death City skies were dark and today, rain poured down, tapping my window softly. I smiled and shut the curtain, then got dressed for school in my Spartoi uniform.<p>

"Soul! Get up!" I yelled, hopping into the kitchen and grabbing cereal off the counter.

"Alright Maka..." he grumbled, stumbling into the kitchen. "Oi, have you seen my shoes?"

I shook my head as I poured my cereal into a bowl along with milk and started scarfing it down.

Soul popped Ego waffles into the toaster and walked back to his room. Blair walked into the room with her purple ducky pj's on. She yawned loudly and Soul's waffles popped up making her jump.

"Morning Blair." I smiled.

"Morn' Maka. Oh waffles!" she nodded grabbing Soul's waffles and walking out of the room with them in her mouth.

I stood up just as Soul came in fully dressed. He stopped at the mirror, checking himself out, then walking to the empty toaster. I put my dishes in the sink and heard Soul's groan.

"Dang it! I keep forgetting to put them in when I get up..." he muttered.

I giggled then walked into my room deciding not to tell him his poor waffles' fate. I looked out my window as the rain poured even harder. Shoving my boots ona, I grabbed an umbrella just as Blair walked into the room in cat form and purred, rubbing against my feet. I picked her up and stroked her head before slinging a jacket over my shoulder.

"I wish I could go to school... Nya... I think it'd be fun..." she said tiredly.

"I think its fun. Maybe you can go to the community collage down the street...?" I let her slide onto my bed then put on my jacket.

"Yeah! Cool, nya~!" she agreed.

"Well Blair, we'll see, okay?" I smiled and started to skip out of my room, cat following.

"What's got you in such a good mood today Maka?" Blair asked with a cute kitty face.

"I don't know..." I giggled.

"Maka? In a good mood? Hahaha!" Soul laughed.

With a quick Maka chop to the skull I turned to Blair and shrugged.

"Oh! I know! She likes someone!" she deduced, transforming into her human form.

I hit my forehead with the palm of my hand and sighed. "You're hopeless... Soul, let's go..."

I said grabbing his hand and dragging him out. "Blair, absolutely no cooking! Bye!"

I took off down the hall with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see Kid's face if it snowed. Soul ran after me huffing and puffing trying to keep dry with his umbrella. Finally, he gave up and just walked letting me get to school first. I jumped up the Academy stairs two at a time. I realized I was almost completely soaking wet, but I didn't care. I looked around and saw Patty waving at me from the door she and Liz were walking into. I waved back and walked up to them. Liz noticed me and smiled along with Patty.

"Hey guys!" I grinned, walking inside with them.

"Maka!" Patty cheered, hugging me tightly.

"Oof! Whoa, hey Patty!" I giggled.

"Hey Maka... You're soaking wet you know..." Liz sighed.

"Oops... Oh well whatever." I smiled. "We should get going."

Liz looked only slightly put out as the bell rang and we started walking.

"Yeah, I guess so." She agreed.

"Gee, I wonder what we're dissecting today," I commented sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"Ugh... I don't even wanna know," Liz moaned as Patty skipped ahead of us. I stopped at my locker and Liz turned.

"You go ahead, I have to grab my books." I opened my locker and she nodded.

"Ok see ya." She shrugged then walked away to the classroom.

I slipped my books into my hands and shut my locker. Something moved out of the corner of my eye and I whipped around to look, but no one was there. I heard quick footsteps and turned to see Soul.

"Come on Maka! We're almost late!" he pressed, running past me.

"Its about time you got here Soul!" I yelled, taking off after him.

We made it through the door and sat in our seats as the bell rang. I caught my breath and looked around the room. Soul and Blackstar sat above me next to each other chatting, while Liz and Patty talked with Tsubaki, who sat next to Blackstar. I realized that on the board Stein had written a note on the board excusing his absence. I sighed at the Professor's disregard for his classes.

"Hey where's Kid today?" I asked, turning to the group.

"He said he had to do something," Liz replied, pulling out her nail polish and getting the groups' attention."Haven't seem him since last night though. He doesn't usually miss school, so he'll show up eventually. I wonder what he's gotten himself into this time..."

"Maybe he went to fix his symmetry or something," Blackstar snorted, putting his feet up on the desk and rolling his eyes.

"Oooor maybe he's just having some alone time," Tsubaki suggested with a small smile.

Soul dismissed it, watching as Blackstar rocked back and forth in his chair. "Yeah. Dude's been under a lot of stress lately with his shinigami chiz. He probably just took a day off."

"But what if-..."

"Maka, just leave it alone. You don't need to mother eveeeeeryone... especially Kid. If anyone he can take care of himself," Soul said, rolling his eyes at me.

"Maka Chop! I'm sorry I'm concerned for our comrade! And I am not motherly!" I scolded, whacking Soul in the head with The Deathly Hallows.

"Yeah you kinda are Maka..." Blackstar sighed.

I growled as his face contorted with fear when I held up the book.

"Grrrr..."

* * *

><p>School seemed to drag on - I seemed to feel that something was missing from school. The fact that Kid still hadn't shown up for school still bothered me. It was almost the end of lunch and the young reaper still hadn't shown up. I wanted to talk to him, maybe that was why I felt someone was missing. Of course. I am NOT being motherly. Suddenly someone snapped their fingers in front of my face, making me jump. Soul looked at me with a confused expression as he put his hand down. We sat at the lunch tables eating today's somewhat decent meal of chicken and rice. Tsubaki, Liz, and Soul raised their eyebrows at me while Blackstar and Patty used chopsticks to alternatively shovel rice in their mouths and engage in a mini wooden-swordfight.<p>

"Whats up Maka? You've been zoning out like that all day. Not cool," Soul conceded before turning back to his food.

"You seemed really bored. I thought you liked school," Liz said unscrewing the cap to her water.

"I am boooored," I explained, exasperated, then pushed my unwanted food towards Patty who took it happily.

"Something on your mind Maka?" Tsubaki asked.

"Besides books you mean?" Blackstar added sarcastically. "Not much."

"Maaakkkaaa-..."

"See ya later!" Blackstar jumped up startling us. "I'm gonna go get ready for P.E."

"You mean the only class you get over a C- in?" I taunted.

He rolled his eyes and linked his fingers behind his head, turning from us and walking away. Klilk came up to him and they started talking on their way to the locker room.

"Whatever... later," Soul mumbled, also getting up and following the other boys.

"So Maka... what is on your mind?" Liz asked.

"Ya! Is it about Kiddo?" Patty giggled.

"Sorta I guess. I mean I think it's gonna snow and I just wanted to see his face," I shrugged, picking up a chopstick and drawing invisible circles on the table.

"What are you talking about?" Liz questioned.

"Kid. He's never seen snow fall," I answered with confusion. Liz chuckled.

"Really? I didn't know that."

"It probably just never came up?" Tsubaki supplied, shrugging.

"I guess so," Liz said, taking a sip of her water before setting it down again. "Just proves all the more he likes you." She grinned.

"Liz!" I hissed.

"Sorry sorry." She giggled.

"I have an idea. We should all wear our Spartoi uniforms tomorrow - I actually like those, and we haven't in a while," Tsubaki suggested, changing the topic swiftly.

Patty whooped. "Okay~~!"

* * *

><p>"So where do you suppose Kid is?" Soul inquired.<p>

We walked towards the front doors of the Academy. School had gotten out, and Kid still hadn't showed up. No matter, we all decided to hang out at the Gallows.

"Dunno. Just another headache," Liz said, lips pursed.

"Come on I'll race ya!" Patty challenged Blackstar.

"Alright but I have to warn yo-..."

"GO!" Patty interrupted before sprinting down the street swinging her arms.

"Hey!" Blackstar yelled, running after her. Soul chuckled before chasing after them as well.

"So uncool."

"Blackstar, wait! Oh dear..." Tsubaki cried, following Soul.

"So Maka... you seem to be hanging out with Kid a lot these days," Liz teased.

"So?" I snapped, glaring coldly.

"So... I'm just saying it looks like you two are an item." She smirked, satisfied."After your little dance session I realized how cute you two are."

"Liz!" I yelled. "We're friends! Nothing else! No more, no less!"

"Uh huh, suuuure..." she drawled.

"Seriously, I-..."

"I'm just saying you two'd be good for each other." Her tone turned serious.

"I-..." I cut off as the large symmetrical house came into view.

I glared at Liz once more before swinging the two doors open. The four who'd ran off sat on the couch staring at the TV with bowls of popcorn in their hands. They watched their horror movie with great interest while Liz yelped in fear. I didn't really like movies, books were just better. Patty however forced Liz and I to sit down and watch as the actors heads got ripped off. How lovely... After three blood curdling, head ripping, bone snapping movies we all lay scattered across the living room. I half laid on the couch with Tsubaki, while Patty was curled up in a ball asleep at our feet. Blackstar and Soul sat hugging each other, teeth chattering, in the corner as Liz sat at the base of the couch almost in tears.

"Why? Why...?" she cried.

Suddenly lightening and thunder broke through the silence, getting my attention to the window. It started to rain again. I smiled at the rain and sat up excited. I looked out the front window as the rain poured from the sky. People ran around outside, trying to keep dry ineffectively. With a flash and thunder clap the front doors slammed open and a figure with a jacket over its head stood in the doorway. Everyone screamed as the figure stepped forward, the doors closing behind it. The lights flickered and the electricity went out. The figure shrugged off the jacket to reveal a white dress shirt, black pants, and a skull mask tie. Kid took another step forward shakily. He staggered and fell face first, losing his balance, and hitting the ground with a loud thud that made everyone shriek again. The lights suddenly flickered back on and I jumped towards Kid. He lay on his face motionlessly. "Ahh! Kid!" several people yelped at once.

I quickly flipped him over as Liz came by his side. I checked his pulse and he luckily still had one. He was drenched to the bone and was shivering. The reason for his collapse became apparent as I noticed a black and blue bruise on his head.

"Oh my God! Is he okay?" Liz asked. "HE'S GONNA TURN INTO A BLOOD SUCKING CREATURE AND EAT US ALL ISN'T HE?" she cried with utter terror.

BlackStar and Soul screamed like girls.

"No he isn't," I sighed, rolling my eyes, but still with the relief of convincing myself too.

"Uuuuuggggghhhhh... Soooo... Mmm... Tired..." Kid groaned.

"HE'S A ZOMBIE!" Patty laughed.

"Ahhh!" The others yelped.

"What happened Kid?" I asked, not getting a response. "Liz can you take care of him for a second?" I asked once she regained a sense of reality.

"Yeah. I'll carry him to his room." she said, picking him up as I nodded.

"Tsubaki can you take these two idiots home?" I asked and she smiled softly with a wink. "Thanks." I sighed and walked up the stairs to Kid's room.

Liz came out and I went in. I looked at sleeping Kid and smiled until I noticed something. When Kid slept his emotions were written on his face clearly, not hidden like when he was awake, but his face looked conflicted with pain, confusion, and sadness. I frowned deeply. His brows knit together like he was concentrating and his lips were in a tight, curved downward line. I walked over to his desk picking up a pencil that lay there and writing on the notepad in front of me. Once I was satisfied with my note I laid the pencil down and turned to the dresser. There were six photos on his desk, but all except one were face down. I left the face down pictures as they were but looked at the picture still standing. It was the one Liz took at the court of me and Kid. Why were all the others were face down? I didn't know. Out of curiosity I tilted one up just enough to see a photo of Kid and Blackstar. I laid it back down and pick another up. Kid and Soul. I picked up another. Kid and Patty. Another. Kid and Tsubaki. I had picked them all up again before growling with confusion of why Kid had all the photos of him and someone face down. I decided not to say anything or worry about it. I just put them back as they were. I mean, they could have just fallen over. Oh well...

* * *

><p><strong>Vila- ok so I realized, when I think my chapters are short their like 4,000 words. Lol. Soooo... REVIEW! OR I'LL PUT U ON SHINIGAMI SAMA'S LIST! <strong>

**Kid- ooooohhhhhh! The list! **

**Blackstar- strange people... YAHOO! **

**Vila- Yahoo!**

** Kid- Yahoo! **

**Vila- SPECIAL THANKS TO DEATHTHEKIDKAT! You get a... **

**Kid&Vila&Blackstar- ... YAHOOOOOOO!**

**(edited authors note) Vila- Hey guys I kinda added this note just now. Sorry I didn't fix this early! Sorry if u thought i died! im ok! I just hav finals... ugh school...  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7: 6 Days Wait, What?

**Vila- Hola! Sorry about the last chapter. I got really lazy. I decided that the creepy emo poems (not really) are to much of a hassle soooo no more crona poems. Anyways, here's chapter 7. Hope it's better then 6! *mumbles* After all I tied myself to a chair til 4 am writin it... R/R!**

**Kid- Ugh... 7 what a disgusting number...**

**Maka- Did ya know tetraphobia is the fear of 4?**

**Kid- Im a reaper. I KNO EVERYTHING!**

**Vila- SHUT UP KID U KNO NOTHIN!**

**Maka- O_o ... I wonder what the fear of 7 is called...**

**Vila- Idk...**

**Kid- Vila doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Blackstar- SHE OWNS NOTHIN!**

**Vila- SHUT UP B*S (lol) ! T^T I-I wish I own i-it... WHY U BE SO MEAN! Thanks again to my beta!**

**-beta'd by DarkKittehKat-**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 7: 6 Days- Wait, what?<em>**  
><strong><em>December 2, 6 Days... <em>**

_MAKA POV:_

* * *

><p>After a last check up on Kid and borrowing an umbrella, I was ready to leave. I stood by the door, the umbrella held loosely in my hand.<p>

"Don't worry. We'll call you when he's awake." Liz sighed, then crossed her arms at my pleading look. She looked at me commandingly. "Go home."

"Fine," I griped, exasperated.

"Bye Maka," Patty said sadly. She gave me a giant bear hug, almost killing me in the process, and smiled. "Careful kay?"

"Alright Patty. Remember Liz you promised." I glared at her and she nodded.

"Ya ya bye." She grinned opening the door and pushing me out into the freezing cold like the evil person she was.

They shut the door as I walked down the sidewalk. Nobody was on the street and most of the shops were closed. A gust of wind pelted me with water, and I shivered as the water felt like ice poking at my skin. Now I understood why Kid of all people was shivering. He is a reaper and they aren't usually uncomfortable in any kind of weather, but I guess the fact that it was going to snow in Death City, a desert, overruled it I guess. I walked faster, trying to build up body heat. Soon I was in a full sprint. With the umbrella slowing me down I pulled it closed, then felt the full wrath of the rain. I looked back at the Gallows Mansion when I stopped at the usual intersection we all would meet at. The dark clouds and foggy air gave the mansion an eerie feeling. I knew it was completely safe, but others would probably stay away. I turned and ran towards my apartment. I saw the little apartment complex dead ahead. I ran inside and up the stairs like lightning. The door opened with a loud whoosh and I jumped in taking in all the warmth. I looked around and saw a blanket. Closing the door with my heel I ran to the blanket. I fell on the couch in a ball with it around me.

"Maka? Hello?" Soul's voice asked, coming into the room.

"O-ove-r h-ere..." I muttered out, shivering.

"What are you doing on the couch?" He asked kneeling at my side. He laid his hand on my cheek. "You're freezing cold! Oi! Blair! Come here!"

"What's up Soul?" Blair asked, skipping into the room in her cat form.

"Take Maka, she's cold," he commanded standing up.

"Kay! Whoa, she is frozen!" Blair yelped as she laid her cat paw on my face.

"C-cold, no k-kidding it-its freezing-g outside," I stuttered trying to get my words straight.

"Come on, your gonna take a nice warm shower," Blair nodded with a small catlike grin.

"K-kay," I said slowly sitting up.

She lead me to my bathroom and shoved me into the warm water coming down from the shower head, clothes and all. She left with a "nya," and a smile. I sat at the bottom of the shower just letting the nice water soak through my clothes. Eventually I stood up and shakily taking off my clothes. Wrapping a towel around myself I opened the door and stepped into my room. After slipping on my pj's, I walked up to my window and opened the curtains. Rain slapped against the glass harshly, making little tapping noises. I sighed then dried my hair with the towel when two light knocks came on my door.

"Maka? I made soup," Soul said, opening the door a crack.

"You can come in Soul," I said turning to him as he opened the door farther.

"Here. Its turkey noodle (1*). I figured that'd be cool." He shrugged holding out a bowl of the soup.

"Thanks Soul!" I smiled, taking it from his strong hand.

"Its cool," he said with a signature grin. He leaned to the side and looked out the window. "Weird weather, huh? Kim said it's the year of the cold. Whatever that means."

"Yeah, no kidding. Year of the cold?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't really listen to Kim. She's so uncool sometimes." He laughed. I rolled my eyes and sat on my bed.

"Night Maka." He grinned walking out of my room.

"Good night Soul." I smiled before eating a spoonful of the delicious soup.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I rubbed my eyes and sat up on my elbows. The little purple cat of fur lay across my stomach, asleep. I scratched her ear, she stirred but didn't wake, just purred. I gaze drifted out to my window. I frowned. It still hadn't snowed. I carefully moved Blair off my stomach and slipped out of the bed. I went into the kitchen and started making pancakes.<p>

"Morning Maka," Soul slurred, coming into the room shortly before walking back into his room.

"Hey Soul," I smiled. I looked at the clock hanging over in the kitchen. Almost 7, woke up kind of late, oh well.

"Yo Maka. I just off the phone with Blackstar. I'm going over to his house after school is that cool?" He asked.

"Yeah. Okay. I was gonna go see... Liz. I have to help her with something," I lied.

"Cool," He said walking into the room fully dressed.

"Breakfast's ready!" I announced, handing him a plate.

We ate quickly, then waved goodbye to Blair and raced through the streets and up the steps to the DWMA.

I walked up to the academy doors opening them and stepping inside. I closed my umbrella and smiled as all the familiar faces walked by to their classes. I saw Liz and Patty by their lockers and I ran towards them. Patty saw me and cackled, intercepting me.

"Maaaaakkkkkkkkaaaaa~!" She sung before giving me a death squeeze.

"Hey off-! Patty- you're- killing- me- need- breath-" I choked, exhaling in relief as she let go and Liz walked over.

"Hey Maka." She grinned.

"Hey Liz," I greeted, glancing around.

"Don't worry Kid's coming at lunch. Whatever he did yesterday really drained him thats for sure," she explained, crossing her arms and chuckling.

"Hey-" she held up a hand and cut me off.

"Relax. We know. We've known," she smirked, emphasizing 'known.'

I wanted to interrupt her, stop her from conjuring up some weird fangirl fantasy, but the bell got to it before I could. I shot Liz a glare, she rolled her eyes, then she and Patty pulled me into class right before it was time for Stein to pull out his scalpels. Quickly we sat down, opening our textbooks. Stein began his lecture on the differences of a meister's and a weapon's soul. My gaze drifted around the room away from the insane teacher. It landed on the empty seat next to me. I rested my head on my elbow. I looked back at the chalkboard when Stein had drawn two souls. To be honest, both the souls looked the same on the outside, but on the inside they were very different.

The inside of a meister's soul was a lot like a human's, but really deep within the souls lay's the ability of soul perception, something not every meister could grasp. Inside a weapon's soul lay the ability to, well, change into a weapon, but the inside of a weapons soul was still very unexplored.

They both had their similarities as well. Both had the ability of soul resonance, a connection between the two souls, or in the rare cases three. Like Kid and Klilk.

If Kid were here he'd lean over and whisper me a fact that wasn't in our textbooks, then tell me to put in the essay Stein was going to assign at the end of class to get me a better grade.

I sighed and looked over at Liz, Patty, and Soul. Liz was looking absently at her nails while Soul was absent all together. Patty leaned on the desk asleep. I looked up to the row below us where Tsubaki and Blackstar sat. I took a piece of my paper and crumbled it up. Hitting Blackstar in the head with it he looked up at me with a tired face, he had also been sleeping.

"Wha?" he asked grumpily.

"Hey where's-..."

"Sorry I'm late professor. How uncool." Soul said walking in.

"Soul, you're tardy a lot. Better not happen again or I'll dissect you," Stein threatened with a slightly insane grin.

"Okay..." Soul nodded with a shiver before running to his seat.

I looked at him with a 'you're-an-idiot' glare. He shrugged and smirked. I whacked him with a book with a loud thud, but no one seemed to notice.

A few hours later, I jumped out of my desk in Miss Marie's classroom. Before anyone could say a word I ran off to lunch. Half running, half dodging people, I made my way to my locker. Every time I passed a window I looked outside, thus, getting more people shoved into me. I finally managed to get my locker open. Throwing in all my stuff I grabbed my book bag, quickly swinging it onto my shoulder. I shut my locker with a slam and whipped around starting into a run when I saw a black and white wall. I was thrown back onto my butt. I rubbed my head and blinked.

"Ugh. Hey watch where you-"

I looked at the person who knocked into me who also sat on their butt. I smiled when I saw familiar three white stripes. He looked at me with his amber gold eyes and grinned.

"Hey Maka." He said standing.

He held out his hand for mine after brushing off the pretend dust on his jacket. I took his hand, it was cool but it felt soothing, and stood.

"Kid!" I smiled hugging him briefly.

"Hey," he smiled blushing a little bit.

He bent down and picked up my bag and his umbrella, "So what did I miss in class?"

"Not much. Stein assigned a five page essay again. Miss Marie assigned a one page essay. No homework from Sid." I smiled.

"Oh thanks Maka, but umm... Thats not what I meant." He chuckled.

"Huh?"

He handed me my bag, "I meant what happened? Did Blackstar get his butt kicked? Did Soul get the Maka Chop of the century?"

I laughed, putting my bag back on my shoulder. "No, not anything like that. Soul did get a Maka Chop for being late this mourning though. Hey, lets get lunch ya? I wanna get it before it gets cold."

He nodded, "Alright but... Isn't it always cold?" he chuckled.

"I guess." I smiled as we walked. "So what'd you do yesterday? I-... We all wanted to hang out."

"Oh. I had training and what not. Reaper business." He shrugged putting his hands in his pockets.

"Reaper business... Right..." I said solemnly.

"Whats wrong?" he asked looking at me and tilting his head ever so slightly.

I skipped ahead a little regaining my happy mood,"Nothing. Come on hurry or we'll miss lunch all together!"

We weaved our way through the crowd, snaking by people like ninjas, well maybe not ninjas but better then Blackstar anyway. Finally we reached the cafeteria... Which had absolutely no tables. I slouched.

"Great." I moaned frustrated.

"Split up, we'll find a table faster." Kid suggested.

"Right," I nodded, then started walking in the opposite direction.

I glanced around for a table in the huge lunchroom. I turned around to find three really really tall guys standing in my way. I'd never saw them before.

"Hellooo little lady... We ar new here. Show us 'ound yeah?" The one in the middle said with a New York accent and the faint smell of beer.

"Ya we be freshmon." The left on said, he was obviously Jamaican.

"Imma Christopher, that be Paul, and Jeff. Imma the best outta dis bunch buta you little miss can call me Chris..." The right one, now Chris, chuckled.

"Come ova to our tablea... You can sit wiff ussss..." Paul the middle one said.

"Come on mon! Don't wanna make Paul ere mad yeah mon?" Jeff, the Jamaican, laughed.

"I'll be fine thank you." I said.

It was obvious these freshman were really new. They didn't seem to notice the Spartoi badge on my shoulder, which essentially means I can kill you. They also didn't know who I was, which was a problem.

"Im Maka Albarn, the Death Scythe of Lord Death's daughter." I said crossing my arms.

"Well now aren't ya a little outta your league?" Chris chuckled then shoved my shoulder.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" I hissed.

"Whateva see ya 'ound... Maka." Chris laughed as they all shoved me as they walked past.

I stormed away from them. Before I knew it I was so blinded with anger I didn't see Kid before I shoved into him.

"You okay Maka?" He asked laying his hands on my shoulders.

"No! Those jerks over there-..."

"I know I saw." He said before glaring at them over my shoulder. "And I just found our table."

He grasped my hand and pulled me along behind him. He though, seemed twice as angry I had been a second ago. The three jerks sat at their table with two other guys. They all ignored Kid as he stopped at the head of the table.

"Hey Maka... Back are ya? I knew ya'd wanna sit with us." Chris smirked.

"Shut up before I-..."

"Do you have any idea who your dealing with here?" Kid growled slapping his hand down onto the table.

"Let me see mon... A... What dat word... Brat with attitude anda princess yeah?" Jeff laughed joined in by his friends.

"No." Kid shouted punching the table this time. "She is Maka Albarn! The daughter of my fathers current Death Scythe. She is the most amazing and selfless person I know. Your just scum bags! And you have no right to treat her that way! Otherwise you'll answer to a death god!"

"What death god would that be punk? I ain't fraid of LD. There ain't no other." Chris said standing up in Kid's face.

"Me." Kid replied angrily. Chris held up his hand ready to punch Kid across the face.

"Know your place kid!" He growled.

Kid caught Chris' hand and he froze. Next thing I knew Chris and his friends were running away. No one seemed to notice the commotion. Kid still holding my hand made me sit down where the jerks just were.

"I'll go grab us some lunch." Kid said perfectly calm, while I blushed like an idiot.

"Wait Kid." He stopped. "Did you really mean all that stuff?"

He turned to me and smiled, "of course I do Maka."

I watched as he walked away to grab our food. I must have zoned out because all of a sudden there was a shout in my ear.

"Yahoo!" Blackstar yelled.

"I think she's been zombie-fied," Soul grumbled.

"Ahhh! Zombies..." Liz cried, trembling.

"Yay!" Patty laughed.

"Huh! Oh hey guys!" I jumped at the sight of all my friends around me well except Kid.

"Gee Maka, you were really outta it," Soul laughed, sitting down across from me.

"Sorry." I smiled as Tsubaki and Blackstar sat next to Soul, Liz and Patty taking the seat next to me leaving space for Kid.

"Here you go Maka." Kid said setting food down in front of me.

"Hey Kid!" Patty cheered.

"Hey. Whats up?" Soul and Liz said.

"Kiddo! My man!" Blackstar laughed slapping Kid on the back.

"Get off," he commanded Blackstar, who snorted then obeyed.

"I'm grabbing food. Who's with me?" Soul yawned, standing.

"I'm in!" Patty and Blackstar cheered running to food with Soul.

"Nah. Patty'll bring me food," Liz chuckled playing with her Spartoi hat.

Kid sat down in between me and Liz with his food tray. I looked down at the food; an okay looking salad and spaghetti. I picked up my fork and stabbed into a piece of lettuce. I looked at us who sat at the table. Liz was complaining Tsubaki about the essay Stein assigned while Tsubaki listened and fingered her Spartoi jacket sleeve. Kid sat fixing his tie over and over until he got it perfect. Sometimes I wished Soul were that picky, but most times... Not so much.

"Did you know that because weapons were created by a witch, none other then Arachne, they have magical powers? Well, to a current extent anyway. I mean magic help them transform into the weapon itself," Kid told us absentmindedly.

Finally, the fact of the day!

"So?" Liz grumbled.

"Sooo... I'm saying you should put that in your paper and get a better grade," he explained, pointing his fork at Liz. "Because you, Ms. Thompson, think essays happen to be optional. Which they aren't."

Tsubaki giggled, "Well I'll be sure to use it. As well as make sure Blackstar uses it. Thank you Kid."

"You're welcome, Tsubaki. See, Liz! At least someone listens to me!" He chuckled.

"I do. I use your facts all the time. They do help a lot." I smiled.

"Yes because it's soooo helpful," Liz mocked.

"God I feel like I waited forever!" Soul exaggerated as the three sat down.

"FOOD!" Patty yelled, handing Liz her food.

"I know right! I swear the lunch lady gave me the stink eye! Maybe I should go over there and-..."

"No, Blackstar," I said holding up a book then eating a piece of salad.

"Yeah... okay," he agreed meekly.

"Hey Kid, where were you yesterday, anyways?" Liz questioned through a mouthful of spaghetti.

"Training," he replied.

"Again? You've been at that a lot lately," she shot back, but he just shrugged. "Maybe you should slow down or something?"

"Just leave him alone. He's strong he can take care of himself. Though he's not as strong as the great Blackstar!" Blackstar said before shouting 'yahoo.' "He's just trying to catch up with his god!"

"Alright," Liz agreed, still skeptical.

A speaker buzzed on, "Team 1 of Spartoi to the Death Room please. Repeat. Team 1 of Spartoi to the Death Room."

"Thats us," Soul grunted, stretching and raising an eyebrow.

"Huh. Wonder what they need us for," Liz mused.

"Well lets go see! Yahoo!" Blackstar shouted standing up.

"Ya~!" Patty agreed.

We left the cafeteria and quickly walked up to the two huge doors which opened widely in front of us. I could see Lord Death standing by his tall mirror. As we stepped up on the large platform he bounced around to face us.

"Oi! Hello there! Long time no see huh kiddo's!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Hi Lord Death!" everyone but Kid greeted in unison.

I looked at Kid who stood rather tense between Liz and Patty. His mood seemed to change quickly.

"Whats up?" Lord Death asked.

"Thats what we kinda wanted to ask you." Soul said shoving his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Oh right! I see..." he nodded then grabbed a kettle from who knows where. "Tea anyone?"

"Ummm Lord Death...? Why'd you bring us here?" I deadpanned.

"Ah yes! I have a mission for you!" he said clapping his hands together.

"A mission?" I inquired.

"Yup! Tomorrow mourning you're going to be sent off to Primm!" He said.

"Where's that?" Blackstar asked.

"Never heard of it." Soul agreed.

"It's a small town more towards California. We passed over it on our way back from Cascada," I said matter-of-factly. "It's usually a town we try to avoid."

"Why is that?" Tsubaki asked.

"The people that live there don't like DWMA weapons for some reason." I shrugged showing I didn't know for sure.

"Weird," Soul mumbled.

"Maka's right though, but for some reason a person requested a mission reporting a kishin egg was running wild." Lord Death explained. "You leave first thing tomorrow!"

"But Father what about-..."

"Don't worry about it, Kiddo. Just go and have fun. We'll deal with it when the time comes," Lord Death interrupted, cutting Kid off.

Kid, obviously displeased, crossed his arms. "You can't hold it off forever."

"I'm aware," he replied.

I glanced between the two, who were having some kind of secret conversion, confused. I looked at Liz and Patty who shrugged simultaneously. I raised an eyebrow then looked at Kid. What were they talking about? Kid really seemed to be annoyed. What was Lord Death holding off that Kid didn't like? I noticed the tiny flicker of Kid's eyes when he glanced in BlackStar's direction. I followed his glance. BlackStar was just as confused as I, having raised an eyebrow at Kid. Lord Death cleared his throat after a drawn out moment of silence.

Then of course he ruined the mood by pulling out a tea kettle.

"Tea?"

* * *

><p><strong>(1*) - Turkey Noodle Soup is awesome. After Thanksgiving my mom makes it she has a special recipe and stuff...<strong>

**Vila- Well was that better.**

** Blackstar- No.**

** Vila- WELL SHUT UP RACIST STAR!**

** Maka- L. O. L.**

** Kid- Fail...**

** Vila- I'm not racist I assure u I hav nothin against anyone. My friend is the racist one that told me to put that... Stupid Jake... Always ruining my life... IMMA BE A FRESHMAN YAHOO! ugh I hate highschool already and its not even summer yet...**  
><strong> REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: 5 Days Mission Part 2

**Vila- Yo! Hey if anyone here reads my 8 sins of my soul and yours if u hav any ideas for the final chap lemme know! All the really important stuff is down at the bottom but I think im forgettin somethin... oh well**_  
><em>

**Kid- Vila doesn't own Soul Eater.  
><strong>

**Vila- seriously wat im i forgettin?  
><strong>

**Blackstar- idk...  
><strong>

**Vila- VACATION! Thats wat! On the 15th I'll be gone for 8 days IMMA GOIN TO HAWAII! so no updates for awhile sorry!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: 5 days- Mission Part 2<br>_

* * *

><p>We all had decided to spend the night at Kid's house before going on our mission the next day. So after four pranks, two Sharpie mustaches, and seven (notice; seven...) tilted painting, we went to sleep just to wake up at 8, Kid insisted. By the time we left it was already almost noon, Blackstar decided it would be fun to spray paint Kid's front door, not fun.<p>

I stood on the back of Kid's skateboard with Soul slung over my shoulder and an arm around Kid's chest. He put Liz and Patty in his pockets so he could hold onto me and keep me from falling off like last time. We were suspended 200 or 300 feet over Death City while Blackstar and Tsubaki ran. Luckily it wasn't raining but it was still cold. I was starting to shiver.

"Maka, what are we doing back on this death trap?" Soul asked.

"Getting a ride." I rolled my eyes.

"Death trap. Wow Soul that was the lamest pun ever." Liz stated while Patty laughed.

"Yeah whatever. Its cold. Uncool." Soul growled.

"Feels good." Kid said kind of randomly.

"Are you crazy? Its freezing cold!" Liz yelled. "Maybe it's just because you're a shinigami and you don't feel the cold!"

"S-so cold." I stuttered hugging Kid tighter for warmth.

"Yeah see! Maka's cold too. Your crazy Kid." Liz stated.

"I like the cold. Its always hot here." Kid shrugged. "Its not something I'll see very often."

"Cold cold cold!" Patty sung.

"Anyways, we're almost there." He said slowly descending.

"That was a short ride." Soul snorted.

"Primm isn't that far away from Death City. It doesn't take long." Kid explained looking up at the grey sky.

"Look. Is that it?" Soul asked.

"Yeah... Primm." I nodded.

Kid sighed, "Lets go."

Before I could say anything we landed with a click from the skateboard. I jumped off and let Soul transform. Liz and Patty transformed and started chatting with Soul about who knows what. The town was really small, only having a cluster of houses here and there. There was a casino in the middle of town that was connected to a small mall. Not a lot of people were around though. Kid decided we should walk towards the houses and see if we could find anything on the kishin soul running around. The streets were empty, though all the houses seemed to have people in them. The only noise came from a teenage girl on a skateboard rolling down the sidewalk. Her black hair came to her shoulders with bangs slightly covering her big blue eyes. She wore a business suit looking sort of like Kid's only more famine and had stripes around her upper arm and all the way around her waist. She had a pair of white earphones around her neck that lead to a music player in her pocket. She rolled up to us with her hands in her pockets. She leaned back on her board stopping. I swore I recognized her but didn't say anything. Where had I seen her before?

"You here for the kishin?" She asked her voice smooth and collected.

"Yup. How did you-..."

"Soul perception. I go to the academy. Pleasure to meet you. Lord Deaths son, Death The Kid and Death Scythes daughter Maka Albarn. I'm not really a fan of your father though Maka." She explained.

"Neither am I." I grumbled.

"Anyways the kishin you're looking for is just up ahead." She told us. "This isn't my mission. Otherwise my weapon and I would help you."

"Its no problem. We'll be alright. We have another person coming." Kid nodded.

"Blackstar and Tsubaki right? I've meet them. Not a fan of him either. Tsubaki's nice though." She laughed softly.

"I agree." Liz smiled.

"Well have fun taking down the kishin." She smiled friendly.

"Cool." Soul nodded.

"It was nice meeting you all. See ya around." She said before continuing on.

"Oh! I'll tell Kim you said hi!" I shouted finally realizing where I'd seen her before. "You're the girl in the photo!"

She looked back at me and nodded. She held her hand up, fingers pointed like a gun in a gesture of goodbye. Then she disappeared.

"We never got her name." Liz frowned.

"Oh well, I'm sure we'll meet again. She seems to know exactly who we are." I smiled.

"Well lets go get the kishin." Soul said walking forward.

"Yahoo! I told you we'd find them here Tsubaki!" Blackstar yelled running up behind us.

"Awesome." I muttered sarcastically.

"Ahhh!" A scream echoed from up the road.

"Liz Patty. Lets go." Kid said running towards the scream with a second glance.

"Soul." I ran after Kid.

"Yeah got it." He nodded.

"Come on Tsubaki!" Blackstar said.

Kid caught Liz and Patty swiftly. Twirling them in his hands he put his pinkies on the triggers. I twirled Soul once then followed Kid as he ran ahead. Blackstar sliced the air with Tsubaki's ninja blade.

Then we saw the kishin. A large werewolf looking thing held a tiny human soul in its claws, its massive bloody fangs showing as it went to eat the soul. On the ground was lots of blood staining the sandy dirt a gruesome red.

"I won't let you eat that soul!" Kid shouted firing two shots at the wolf.

I ran up to it and jumped. I used Soul to clasp around the wolfs wrist and swing myself to kick him in the face. He dropped the soul and howled.

"Kid grab it!" I yelled whacking the wolf on the head with the butt of Souls shaft.

Blackstar sliced the wolfs back with Tsubaki while I blocked his attacks. Kid ran up to the human soul picking it up in his hand. He stared at it for a second before it disappeared into his palm.

I leaped back as the wolf clawed down where I had just been just before turning its attention to Blackstar. Blackstar seemed to have trouble slicing up the kishin's armored back. It swiped it leg around, its heel meeting Blackstar's face and throwing him off to the side.

"Blackstar!" I shouted when he wasn't moving.

"Maka!" Kid shouted.

I looked just in time to see a clawed hand smack into my stomach throwing me backwards into the ground.

"How dare you!" Kid yelled before firing round after round. "Sanzu river shot!"

I stood up shakily and stumbled over to Blackstar. He had a big knot on the side of his forehead, otherwise he looked okay. Tsubaki transformed as I felt for his pulse. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"He's always knocked out for the important things isn't he?" I said twirling Soul.

"Habit." Tsubaki smiled apologetically.

I ran up to wolf and sliced at his furry legs as Kid shot at his face. He jumped at Kid stabbing the air he just was. Kid dodged to the right and fired set of shots at its stomach. Kid swiped the wolfs leg, turning around again, and kicking it in the face. I jumped on the wolfs back and swung Souls blade down at his face. He dodged moving to the side. He lifted his hand and grabbed my ankle. He threw me to the side and growled. I rolled on the ground before skidding to a stop.

Kid shots echoed around us. I opened an eye and looked up at Kid. He jumped up in the air and fired down at the wolf. Smoke rose from each shot eventually covering the wolf completely. Kid landed kneeling his weapons crossed over his face. I stood up using Soul to support me. Kid stood up and turned to the smoke.

"He get it?" Soul asked me.

"Not sure." I answered.

The smoke cleared in a gust of wind. I scowled. The wolf still stood. It howled almost like it was laughing at us. It suddenly spun around its claws aimed at Kid. It swiped across Kid's stomach but he jumped away flipping over backwards. Then out of no where Blackstar (now conscious) appeared on the wolfs back with the Enchanted Sword mode. He held up his index and middle finger together. Blackstar yelled and sliced the wolfs neck. It growled with anger, its eye glowing red. Blackstar leaped away landing next to Kid and I ran up to them.

"Maka what was the soul count for this guy?" Blackstar asked.

"6 I think." I replied.

"No that's not right. I'd say more like 15." Kid said.

"Huh?"

"Someone isn't putting the right information on mission requests." He growled.

"But wouldn't Lord Death be looking into them?" Blackstar asked.

"There is nothing to look into." He answered, then he looked like he just realized something. "Tsk... Now it makes sense... Thats why..."

"That's why, what?" Liz asked but was interrupted when the wolf howled.

"I'll explain later." Kid said. "Ready?"

"Yep!" They answered.

"Tsubaki! Lets take this guy out!" Blackstar shouted charging straight at it.

"Right!" She replied.

"Maka..."

"Lets go Soul." I grinned.

"Liz Patty. Lets go Soul Resonance!" Kid shouted.

Blackstar slashed at the wolfs chest using Tsubaki's shadows. I ran up blocking his claws from getting to either of us. Blackstar attacked, I blocked.

"5..." Liz and Patty counted off.

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"Ready to fire!" Patty cheered.

Blackstar and I grinned in unison at the wolf before jumping out of Kid's firing range. The wolf gave us a confused look and then realized what was about to happen.

"Death Cannon!" Kid shouted followed by an explosion.

The smoke and dust started to settle. I sighed with relief. Kid stood as Liz and Patty turned back into their pistol forms. Blackstar walked up to Kid and started bragging how that wolf had nothing on them or something.

I took a step forward when suddenly something with sharp claws grabbed me from behind and wrapped their claws around my neck. Soul fell from my hands and clattered on the ground sliding away from me. I tried to pry their hand off with no avail.

"Maka!" Soul yelled transforming.

"Maka!" Kid and Blackstar yelled.

"Whats up with this wolf!" Blackstar growled.

"Put her down!" Kid demanded raising his pistols.

It brought its other hand forward. Another human souls rested in his palm. Kid took a step towards it but the wolf closed its hand around my throat. I gasped and kicked my legs. Kid stopped and looked at me. The wolf dangled the little human soul in front of my face and smirked. It threw the soul up in the air and opened its mouth. With a gulp the soul was gone. Everyone froze. My vision started to blur and my hands, weak. My hands went limp and dropped to my sides.

"Maka!" Soul shouted running toward me.

The grip around my throat tighten even more. Kid dropped Liz and Patty and suddenly he was gone. Liz and Patty called for Kid but helpless laid on the ground. Then my vision went black and I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"You think shes okay?"<p>

"I hope so."

"I think shes fine Kid got there pretty fast."

"Speaking of which... I've never seen him move that fast. Even faster then that one time when Blackstar was gonna mess up that painting and Kid ran down 4 flights of stairs before Blackstar even got close."

"I didn't even see him until he was standing with Maka in his arms."

"And to think he took out that wolf and barely got a faint scratch."

"I gotta give him props... He is pretty cool."

"That's because he is our meister! He can do amazing things!"

I listened to their conversation and smiled to myself. I opened my eyes with a moan.

"Maka!" Tsubaki smiled.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked.

"Yeah... I'm fine." I nodded and sat up.

"Uncool Maka." Soul stated.

"Shut up!" I shouted giving him a book to the forehead.

"Ow!"

"Wheres Kid?" I asked looking around the empty street.

"Over there talking to LD, probably mentally beating himself up." Liz shrugged then sighed.

"Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Before the wolf thing died, it ate other human soul." Liz hissed angrily.

"Luckily Kiddo got you before the wolf could even blink!" Patty laughed.

"We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if he hadn't." Liz chuckled.

"Soooo... I suppose your gonna pay for that street lamp right?" A voice said behind us.

"Hey! Its you!" Patty smiled as the girl from before walked towards us.

"You alright Maka? I was watching took all my will power not to help you guys." She smiled.

"I'm fine." I nodded. "So why are you here? In Primm, I mean."

"I'm on leave. Got hurt on my last mission nothing serious but I thought I'd visit some friends." She nodded.

"Guys we're leaving soon." Blackstar said running up to us.

"Ok." I nodded.

"Here comes Kid." The girl said.

"Speaking of the devil..." Liz whispered.

"You mean shinigami." I corrected.

"Sure that's what I meant," she said rolling her eyes.

"Lets go." Kid commanded.

"I'll see you guys soon? Be careful on your way. Try to avoid people. They don't really like the academy, I'm no exception." She said jumping on her skateboard and rolling away.

"Wait whats your name?" I shouted.

She looked back at me and mouthed something I didn't get. She turned back and soon disappeared from sight.

"Hey Maka lets go." Soul said.

"Okay." I said as he helped me up.

Blackstar and Tsubaki went ahead of the group as we walked towards the center of town. Soul was chasing after Patty for stealing his headband. Me and Liz watched and Kid walked behind us silently.

"Get back here Patty!" Soul yelled as Blackstar helped him chase the crazy girl.

I looked back at Kid. He watched as Blackstar and Soul tripped over a curb and Patty laughed crazily. Liz chuckled at the scene then looked at me.

"Don't worry about it Maka. He'll get over it." She whispered to me.

"Shut up Liz." I hissed, she looked back at Kid and frowned.

"Something else is bothering him though." She stated.

"Get out of here Academy scum!" Some random kids yelled.

"What you say?" Blackstar yelled.

"Losers!" One of them shouted.

"Jackass." Liz growled.

"You wanna piece of me?" Blackstar yelled.

We stopped walking and tried to pull Blackstar and Patty off one of the kids. After Maka Chopping all of them I turned around scowling. I watched as Kid had kept walking while we had tried to pull them apart. The sun started to set giving everything a yellow tint as it broke threw the gray only for a moment. The builds cast shadows over our heads as if it weren't dark enough already.

"Hey Kid. Umm... Thanks for helping me." I smiled as I ran up to him.

"The sky is pretty huh?" I smiled again when he didn't answer. "What's wrong Kid? ... Alright you don't have to tell me."

"The date from my mission has been moved." He said finally.

"Really? That's awesome!" I grinned which dropped when he shook his head.

"It's been moved up." He said quietly.

"What?" I frowned.

"I leave two days earlier then expected." He explained. "The situation were in has apparently gotten worse with all the imitated missions and what not."

"Imitated missions?" I asked.

"Yeah like this one, a fake mission. Dad says I also have to look into that as well as my own mission." He sighed running a hand through his hair and over his stripes.

"Your leaving early and we're not gonna see you..." I mumbled to myself then asked, "Could we talk to Lord Death and get your mission cancelled or shortened, something?"

He shook his head. "No. My father has made his orders clear. I have to follow them whether I like them or not."

"But that's not fair. I mean he is Lord Death I'm sure we can get him to do something else." I said pouting and then stopped walking. "I'm positive he could send a Death Scythe or something."

"You don't understand Maka. My mission requires a shinigami." He stated calmly continuing to walk. "I have no say in the matter."

"But that's not fair-..."

He stopped abruptly four or five feet away and turned to me. He crossed his arms and frowned.

"That's not fair? Life's not fair. I'm glad life's not fair. If life was fair I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have Liz and Patty. I wouldn't know any of you. I probably wouldn't be alive if life were fair, because that's what I deserve. That's what every person in this world deserves, death. I shouldn't be standing here. I shouldn't exist."

He explained while I held my breath. "But life isn't fair and that's why I'm here, I live and breathe. That's why you stand where you are."

"Kid..." I started.

"S-sorry..." He said taken aback by his own words before turning around to walk away.

"Maka! Kid! Hurry! We gotta go!" Liz's voice shouted running towards us followed by lots of shouts and meaningless words.

I turned around to see Liz, Soul, Blackstar, Patty, and Tsubaki running from a mob of people shouting curses an holding up weapons. Liz had a black and blue bruise on her left cheek like she'd been punched. Soul and Blackstar looked like they did after Kid had beaten them up on his first day. Tsubaki was still, well, Tsubaki. Patty was dragging some random guy by his shirt collar, fist in the air, laughing and cussing. And they were all running towards us. Liz ran past me grabbing my hand and pulling me along. She also grabbed Kid's hand and pulled him. I ran and tried not to trip as I looked at Kid forgetting what he said. With a meaningful looked Kid nodded. I agreed. Jerking my hand from Liz's grip, Kid doing the same, I whipped around to face the mob. As the others ran past us confused the mob stopped in front of Kid and I. I crossed my arms and clicked my tongue as they all looked at me perplexed. I raised my book in the air and grinned evilly.

After chopping or kicking (done by Kid) the whole mob lay unconscious. I blew away the smoke from the spine of my book and watched as Kid side kicked the last person standing square in the forehead.

"Not. In the mood." He growled at the person as the fell on the ground frozen. He dusted his jacket off and turned around. "Come on we're leaving."

I frowned at Kid as he got on his skateboard silently. With Soul slung across my shoulder and Liz and Patty in Kid's pocket, we rose into the air as Tsubaki and Blackstar ran off into the distance. Soon Primm disappeared and Death City appeared. I frowned sadly when Kid left without a word.

* * *

><p><strong>Vila- Yush! Two chaps in a day! First time eva! So hey listen. If any off my adoring fans (you people) want to check out my art, videos, or some other crap. I have a youtube account and a deviantart! The account name is *le gasp*: VilaDeath. I would love to have more watchers and comments and such... So look me up! I'll gladly accept anyone. Okay so I have this idea to share with you all. Ok how would you guys like a story were you guys write the story? I'll assign chapters to everyone who signs up. So first come first serve. So for you people who are kinda last that sucks... I'll start the first chap then each person assigned can go after me. YOU WILL HAVE AN ASSIGNED CHAPTER! When your chapter comes PM it to me. For ex: Chapter 1- VilaDeath Chapter 2- (author name) Chapter 3- (author name) etc etc... It'll go on til I decide it's going no where. PEOPLE IN THE MIDDLE OR BEGINNING: YOU CAN NOT KILL THE CHARACTERS OFF THAT IS THE PRIVILEGE OF THE LAST COUPLE PEOPLE. But you people get to decide when the story is going. I want all the chapters to flow not like... Ex: Chapter 1- Blackstar walked into his apartment. Chapter 2- Kid is a flying unicorn dragon. Ya THAT makes sense. Also make it legible! I hope this will be fun. More rules and explanations to come. SIGN UP BY PM-ing me! I will announce the order in the authors note of this story when everyone is done. k thx!<strong>**  
><strong>

**Blackstar- and they say i talk too much...  
><strong>

**Maka- Shut up b*s.  
><strong>

**Kid- :3 lalala symmetry  
><strong>

**Maka- Shut up kid.  
><strong>

**Vila,Kid,&B*S- O.o grumpy...  
><strong>


End file.
